Overcoming Pride & Prejudice
by Banbha
Summary: A modern retelling of Jane Austen's story.-Elizabeth has come home from America, only to meet Darcy, who on the first night back, has given her a rude insult. Darcy tries to overcome his error and show he is a better man. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The winding country roads were like a soothing balm after being out of country for the past three years. Elizabeth wondered at the sereneness of a slower paced life compared to the hustle and bustle of city-life in America. Mrs. Bennett had assured her she would like Pittsburgh but as having been born and raised in England, in an outlying suburb of London, Elizabeth was a bit shocked at the loud brashness of Pennsylvania's metropolis. Sure, London was a loud city too, but compared to an American city, London was still a small town in respects to its people and attitude. Here she was though, returned and not hurrying her way home to Longbourn. It was late in the summer, the clouds were skidding across a deep blue sky, and the temperature was moderate for this portion of England. Unlike back in Pennsylvania, the heat and humidity was stifling.

"Stop here." Elizabeth told the driver. She had taken a cab from Heathrow to go home, instead of wasting time in looking for a rental. Grabbing her bag, she grabbed some money and handed it to the driver. "You have the address?"

"Yes, ma'am." He told her, his cockney accent thick.

"Take my things there. Someone will be there to take them. Thank you for the drive."

"We are still three miles out, ma'am."

"It will be a nice walk." She smiled. "After the long flight, a good walk will do to stretch out the legs. I need to familiarize myself with the old lanes after being gone for so long."

"Won't they ask where you are if only your things arrive?" the cab driver asked, showing a little discomfort about going to his destination without his fare.

"I texted my sister, she knows where I am. Don't worry, things will be fine."

"Whatever you say, miss." The driver pocketed his fare money and left Elizabeth standing on the side of the narrow country road.

Shouldering her handbag across her chest, Elizabeth turned onto the well-worn tractor road between two expanses of fields. She knew this lane intimately, as it bordered the outermost edges of Netherfield, an old manor that had stood empty for quite some time without any residents. The previous family that had resided on the estate had since passed on for many years, leaving the lands in the hands of a solicitor's office in London. There were no living relatives that could take the estate. So, while grants or sale notices went out to find new tenants, Netherfield sat empty.

As she walked down the lane, Elizabeth took notice of someone riding on the lands of Netherfield, which drew her curiosity. Generally, no one trespassed on the property out of respect for the former family that owned the lands, and it now belonging to a lawyer's office. However, here, she caught the silhouette of a rider cantering across the rise of the hill not a quarter of a mile from her. The rider stopped and seemed to be looking at her. She continued to walk slowly, watching the horse rider on the hill. When they seemed to do nothing but stand there, Elizabeth shook her head and continued her stroll through farming lanes toward Longbourn. With a grin, she broke out into a loping jog, happy to be home once again.

-o-

The rider of the dark horse watched the young woman break into a jog and wondered at it. He was out riding the perimeter of the estate for his friend, looking for any break in the property lines that needed attending, and to assess what needed to be done to get the estate back in order. Charles Bingly had a good eye when it came to property and when he showed the advertisement in the estate sale section of the paper it drew Darcy's curiosity. It was far enough out from London to be considered country but close enough to town that a short drive in wouldn't be imposing.

There were outlying neighbors a couple miles apart but still distant enough that his friend would have his privacy. However, seeing this young woman walk the farm lane had him wonder what she was doing out here. A small lift at the corner of his mouth came up while he watched the carefree jog of the woman, the dark auburn hair working free of its tie. Clucking at his mount, Darcy sped up the canter and followed parallel to the running figure on the lane as far as he could.

Just being a horseback was exhilarating and provided a sense of freedom from the mundane worries of the outside world. Playing this little game of catch-up with the woman released a little bit of playfulness in Darcy's nature that he kept buried deep within. It was short lived as the creek quickly approached, bisecting the outer limit of the property from the neighbor's field. Darcy continued to watch the woman jog and then slow to a quick skipping.

Sighing, Darcy flicked the reins in his hand and turned his horse back toward Netherfield and his awaiting friend.

Authors Note:

This is a fan fiction based on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, set in the modern era. The characters are the property of Jane Austen. There will be some retaining the formality of the characters but some modern ideals will be woven in to make them more approachable. The lines between classes still exist in the day but are blurred due to many profitable careers available.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lizzie!" A shriek echoed through the courtyard of the Longbourn house as a running figure of one of her younger sisters, Kitty, bowled into her, and wrapped her in a hug, laughing and talking rapidly.

"Kitty, slow down!" Elizabeth laughed and extricated herself from her enthusiastic sister. Her eyes spotted Jane and her father coming out of the house, smiles of welcome on their faces.

"When the cab didn't bring you, we thought that maybe the driver left you off somewhere else but he only mentioned that you wanted to walk the rest of the way home. Why didn't you call us when your flight got in? Bad Lizzie! We would have met you at Heathrow!"

"And be spared this rather warm welcome home, not a chance!" Elizabeth walked up to Jane and her father, giving her parent the first hug before receiving one from her closest and dearest sister, Jane.

"Despite her rather rambunctious and loud voice, Kitty is right. Why didn't you call?" Mr. Bennett chided his daughter gently. "Especially, since you were coming back from the colonies after being gone for three years!"

"Papa, they are not the colonies anymore!" Elizabeth laughed as many of the older English people still referred America in a slightly derogatory fashion as the colonies or the Americans, colonials. Albeit, American servicemen and women resided in England and intermarried into the British culture, such as her mother.

"Besides, after being on a cramped and stuffy airplane for over eight hours, I needed to stretch out my legs. The cab made it all right?"

"Yes, my dear, he delivered your things with no mishap." Mr. Bennett grinned. "Your mother will be pleased and anxious to hear what you have to say about her home."

"She might not like all my opinions about Pittsburgh." Elizabeth scrunched her nose.

"Lizzie, were there a lot of cute guys? I keep hearing that American men are so different from the boys here." Kitty's eyes sparkled at the prospect, trying to hear something first before Lydia showed up to take over their sister's attention with questions.

"Well, yes, there are quite a lot of cute guys." Elizabeth grinned.

"Did you…?" Kitty started.

"Kitty! Let your sister breathe and settle first before you and Lydia bombard her with a ton of questions. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to find out about all her adventures, romantic or otherwise." Mr. Bennett jibed at his silly daughter.

"Yes, Papa." Kitty ducked her head.

"Are you still seeing that one man?" Jane sidled next to her as they turned to head back into the old manor house.

"No." Elizabeth's eyes flashed with a brief hint of sorrow.

Jane caught the look but held her tongue to wait until they were alone and could catch up on their lives together.

Lydia screeched at seeing her sister and ran into Elizabeth, crushing her in the embrace. Mary, awkward and unsocial, stayed behind the crush of welcoming siblings. Elizabeth tried to stave off the questions so she could get her jacket off and put her bag down. Her bag was taken by Mr. Bennett, and jacket by Jane, leaving the returning Bennett daughter to be led to the old sitting room.

Despite all the emails and letters, various cards sent at holidays and birthdays, Elizabeth's sisters wanted to know everything about her time in America. How was the food? Were the men all handsome and glamorous? Did many of the Americans talk funny? It made her dizzy just to keep up with the flood of questions. Jane sat by and listened, laughing at some of the funnier stories Elizabeth told about some of her classmates and friends she had made.

"Oh, oh!" Lydia bounced in her seat. "Netherfield has a new owner! It finally was bought by some rich businessman that comes from London! It is all the talk in Meryton!"

"I was wondering that as I saw a rider on the land when I walked down the farm lane by Netherfield." Elizabeth smiled. "The man followed me as I ran down the lane until he couldn't anymore. I think he thought it fun to think he was racing me or something."

"Yes, the estate was bought by a Mr. Charles Bingly. He's only been in the area for around three days and brought his sisters and a friend with him. We saw him and his friend briefly in Meryton when they came by Tesco for some groceries." Jane supplied.

"Now, you would think that they would have a butler or someone to go do that for them!" Elizabeth commented.

"I get the impression Mr. Bingly likes to do for himself, or knows what his sisters like in food, if they are picky eaters." Jane shrugged. "I haven't heard if he brought a staff with him or is going to be hiring locally."

"So, what does he look like? And his friend?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, Bingly is quite the modern man! Fresh cut short hair, boyish grin, and rather friendly!" Lydia giggled. "He charmed Mrs. Phelps to pieces at Tesco. However, that friend of his…he was dark and broody." She shivered. "He didn't smile much. Way too serious for my taste."

"Lizzie, you happened to come back in time! You remember what is going on tonight?" Kitty asked her eyes bright.

Elizabeth sat back on the loveseat and pursed her mouth, thinking about what was special about the day she returned to Longbourn. It was the end of August, school started recently, if memory served her….then she remembered. The Red Lion held its seasonal pub party. It was a traditional that the end of the season met with one final little get together for the citizens of Meryton and surrounds, potluck dinner and drinks on the house, to help ease the long hours of working with some enjoyment of socializing with neighbors. There was music and dancing, and a little bit of carousing by some but the Bennett's made a point to go each time there was a town party being held. Mrs. Bennett always fixed her famous lamb stew.

"So, that is where Mama is, slaving away over the stove?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Oh, she had that stew slow cooking since last night and just an hour before you arrived, went to take it down to the Red Lion." Kitty gave a soft snort. "Truth be told, I think she wanted to get away from us for a bit."

"I'm shocked!" Elizabeth mocked gasped.

Their father cleared his throat and looked around the room at his gathered daughters. With Elizabeth home, the family was together again. Blinking the sudden welling of tears from his eyes, he tapped at his watch. "Talking about the get together at the pub, you girls better get changed. Your aunt and uncle expect their help to be there on time."

Kitty and Lydia bounded up and rushed out of the room, where Mary walked more sedately. Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other and shook their heads. Being the two eldest daughters of the large family, they had a little more leeway in when to arrive. They weren't tasked to help serve the food or drinks, leaving the choice to them.

"I need to keep on top of those two. You two take your time." Mr. Bennett nodded to Jane and Elizabeth.

"Do you feel like going? I know you must be exhausted from the flight and walk." Jane asked her sister.

"I should be but my whole internal clock is screwed up and is telling me it is early morning instead of evening." Elizabeth smiled. "Besides, I can't break tradition, now that I am home."

"Of course not! There are quite a few of our friends that will be glad to see you!" Jane grinned.

"Charlotte is still around?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Yes. She works in London but still weekends here with the family. Especially since her father needs a little extra help with his store."

"Then I arrived on the perfect day!" Elizabeth laughed. "I better get cleaned up and put on fresh clothes. I still smell like the airplane." She wrinkled her nose.

-o-

"You can't be serious in wanting to go, Charles?" Darcy asked his friend.

"Why not? I have met many nice people and well, going out and mingling with them at the pub would be a good show of character that I'm not so stuffy or above their worth. Besides, when was the last time we were in a pub, Darcy?"

Darcy rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "About a year and that didn't end well." His eyes cast a sidelong glance at Bingly's sister, Caroline. Sensing his eyes on her, she gave him a sly smile.

"Loosen up, man! You need to have some fun once in a while." Bingly clapped his friend on the back.

"When I do, it always cost me." Darcy muttered.

"Who knows, you might meet a lively young woman to cheer up that dour expression of yours."

"Unlikely."

"Now, why would he need to do such a thing when he has my fine company?" Caroline implied as she walked up to the two men.

Darcy tried not to roll his eyes and sighed quietly. "If you are determined to do this, Charles, then we better get moving. I don't want to stay the whole night."

"If I think you are enjoying yourself too much, I promise to drag you out of the pub myself." Bingley laughed.

Darcy muttered under his breath as he turned up the stairs to his room. What he was wearing, a buttoned down Oxford shirt and slacks, was an image of business casual. The top three buttons were undone to help offset the stiff air Darcy showed to the world. The last time Charles and he went to a pub with his sisters, Caroline got so drunk that she repeatedly threw herself at him and wound up making a fool of herself. Darcy knew the woman was hoping his attentions would swing her way and that he would consider an alliance with her. However, Darcy found the woman not to his taste, as she was rather shallow and conceited. With the care of his sister in his hands, he needed a role model, not some woman who put on airs because of family money.

He was richer than Bingly by far, considering by English people, the Darcy family was old money, which had been inherited down the line for generations. The Bingly's were new to their wealth, having been earned through trade and stocks by the grandfather of the family. With old money, came old traditions and values. Since Darcy was considered nobility in the old British monarchy, he had an appearance to keep up. Though, the old nobility of England were dying out, their fortunes and lands being sold to the modern world. Most of today's nobles were granted their titles by the Queen for services rendered to the empire, or for great achievement. Even then, most of the modern British nobles stayed in the city.

Looking into the mirror, Darcy contemplated his looks. He was a handsome man, strong in features and dark of hair and eye. To most, his looks would be considered broody and when he kept a stern face, was rather discontent and arrogant. This was only for the general public, so to keep people at a distance. It wasn't the man he truly was on the inside. Only those closest to Darcy knew of his affable and generous nature, and that he would do anything within reason to care and protect his friends and family. As such, because of his imposing and standoffish demeanor, many women kept their distance.

Raking his fingers through his thick wavy hair, Darcy grabbed his jacket and headed back downstairs to meet with Bingly and his sisters. When Mr. Hurst heard of the trip to the gathering at the local pub, his bland countenance brightened. The group marched out of the manor and into the waiting Bentley. Darcy couldn't help but to think about the young woman he saw jogging down the farm lane earlier in the day. The man inside wanted to be that carefree sort that would run and jog across the country without a care in the world.

-o-

The cries of welcome to Elizabeth was both heartening and embarrassing as all the old friends and cousins greeted her back from America. Elizabeth answered many questions about schooling and what was it like to be across the big pond several times over. When she spotted her childhood friend Charlotte, Elizabeth pushed her way over to her.

"Lizzie!" Charlotte's face brightened as she hugged her long-time friend. "It is good to see you home! Meryton hasn't been the same without you."

"I'm sure it has managed to get by without my sharp tongue and wit, Char."

"Maybe but you have left a couple of broken hearts behind." Charlotte teased her friend.

"Of that, I find it hard to believe." Elizabeth laughed. "How's Mariah?"

"Being a typical teenage brat." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "She's a good girl but she is going through that assertive stage where everything must be her way or none at all."

"Oh, trust me, I feel for you. Mama and Papa have dealt with that five times over. So, what is this about Netherfield being bought?"

"It's true! Bought by a London businessman who is in trading and stocks. He wanted a country home away from the city and I guess the property intrigued him. It is good to see it come to life again. That old place has sat empty for too long."

"I'm sure there will be work that needs to done over there, considering its years of neglect."

"Of that, I don't doubt. His friend, Mr. Darcy, has been helping him with assessing the land and buildings."

"I take it this Mr. Darcy is the dark, broody man Lydia mentioned?"

"You can see for yourself, Lizzie." Charlotte nodded over to the front door of the pub as the new patrons arrived.

Charles Bingly was fair-haired and all smiles; a very pleasant looking man that knew more about smiling than frowning, unlike his companion, the tall and darkly handsome man at his side. Lizzie took in the brooding form for Mr. Darcy, in his finely tailored shirt and slacks, a sport jacket over the shirt and a look of bored disdain once he saw who occupied the Red Lion. A woman, who looked similar to Bingly, clung to his arm, much to the man's annoyance but was too polite to disengage from her.

"Poor man, looks as though his date is rather disagreeable." Lizzie clucked her tongue in sympathy.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind the company." Charlotte chuckled. They watched as the said woman faked her way through various greetings of the local residents. "Did you want to join in the greeting party of Netherfield's new tenant?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I think I will let the gentleman get acquainted first with the immediate crowd. I'm in no rush." Elizabeth said, her eyes watching Bingly's friend, as he remained aloof and distant yet polite in his greetings.

She and Charlotte chatted away as the local band settled themselves on the small platform at the end of the great room of the pub. They struck up an old country jig that had everyone tapping their feet and clapping hands. Yes, it was old fashioned, even in this 21st century era but tradition and inbred roots to the land and country remained forever ingrained in its people. Impromptu dancing started and soon room was cleared away for couples to dance the jig. Elizabeth noticed that Bingly had dragged her sister Jane out among the dancers and laughed happily. For a modern businessman, Charles Bingly looked quite at home in this humble pub and its people.

"Lizzie, why don't you go out there?" Charlotte asked her friend.

"No, I wouldn't trust my feet to lead me through a lively jig after the long flight. I've been up for nearly twenty-two hours, Char!"

"And yet you still made it to the seasonal gathering."

"Oh, this is no worse than having all night cramming session at university." Elizabeth laughed. "And then, it was lots of coffee and energy drinks."

"Gah!" Charlotte shuddered.

With the first couple of dances done, Jane laughed merrily and walked over to the pair, Bingly in tow. Jane rushed up to her sister, grabbed her hands, and tried to pull on Elizabeth. Bingly went over to the side to where his friend, Darcy was standing a couple of feet to Elizabeth's left.

"Come on, Lizzie! You have got to show off your steps! Surely it can't be so long that you have forgotten to dance a jig or reel."

Laughing, Elizabeth shook her head. "It has been awhile, Jane, but lately my dancing has been more to the pulsing dance beats of the night clubs."

"Darcy, stop being such a bore and enjoy yourself! This is fun and I'm sure there are plenty of partners here that would entice you to the floor!" Bingly grinned.

"In which you seemed to have grabbed the prettiest of the bunch." Darcy replied in a surly tone.

"Surely, Jane's sister, Elizabeth, is pretty enough for your tastes? I mean, really, they are both beautiful."

Darcy looked over to Elizabeth, his eyes intensely disapproving as he put on superior airs. "She isn't my type, Charles."

This knocked the wind out of Elizabeth when she overheard this. How dare the man be so rude and callous! He didn't know her from anyone in the room that wasn't acquainted with him. And to readily dismiss her because Elizabeth wasn't his type? Oh, Lord, a spark of anger ignited in her at the arrogant insult the man spoke. There may be many people in this day and age that lacked manners but a man of Darcy's character to be so rude and insulting, that was unexpected.

Charles blinked at the cold and disdainful remark from his friend, his smile faltering. He turned to Elizabeth and noted the small tremble to her mouth. "Elizabeth Bennett, I'm happy to meet you. Would you like to be my partner for the next dance?"

"Thank you but…I'm suddenly rather tired. I had a really long day and I'm afraid that if I stay in such pleasant company," her eyes glared over to Darcy, "I might embarrass my sister or myself with my words or some embarrassing action that I might regret later."

"Lizzie…" Jane squeezed her hand in concern.

"Really, Jane, it's alright. I am tired. The jet lag is finally catching up with me and you know how I get when I'm punchy."

A crooked smile crossed her fair sister's face. "Oh yes, it's worse than when you…"

Elizabeth cleared her throat before more was said in such disdainful company as Mr. Darcy. Jane flicked her eyes over to the sullen man. "I'll walk home, Jane. Tell Mama and Papa goodnight for me." She hugged her sister and then hugged Charlotte.

"Elizabeth, are you sure you don't want a ride?" Bingly asked with polite concern, remaining a gentleman in wanting to see a lady home safely.

"Thank you for the offer, but it is a short walk and don't fret that something will happen. Meryton is a rather sleepy town and the ugliest thing about walking at night is a couple of stray dogs rooting through the garbage. Goodnight, all." She avoided Darcy's look as he watched her with an unreadable look.

Once outside the crowded pub and walking down the street toward the road home, Elizabeth shed the angry tears. Normally, she would have shrugged off those offhand insults but she was exhausted and things were starting to affect her too much. Then again, Elizabeth couldn't stand arrogance or the way people held superiority over her, only to hide their own ignorance or other flaws of their character.

Wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling, she turned down the lane toward Longbourn, ready to slip between the covers of her own bed. It was a long and eventful day, even if it ended on a sour note.

-o-

Oh, he was an idiot. His mouth went unchecked before speaking such a callous remark as he did to Charles. It was too late to take the words back and the young woman already left for the night. Though, when he looked on after her as she left, Darcy did find her looks pleasing. The dark auburn hair complemented her smooth ivory complexion, along with dark forest green eyes that sparkled intelligence and fire. Call it being disgruntled about having to be foisted onto the country social graces. Darcy disliked being in crowds, even though in his business and with his connections, parties and social functions were all part of the appearance and expected of him.

No, Fitzwilliam Darcy was a downright pompous ass tonight to that young woman, Elizabeth Bennett. However, he couldn't apologize and really, he had no idea what to say. Darcy's reserved nature kept him from being forward and truly saying what he wanted.

As they reached Netherfield after the party at the Red Lion, Darcy walked with long strides toward the library. Caroline Bingly pouted but retreated to her bedroom for the rest of the night. Bingly, however, followed Darcy and proceeded to close the library doors.

"You really can be an ass sometimes, Will." Charles started.

"I know." Darcy plopped down into an oversized chair, his fingers tapping on the armrest.

Charles walked to one of the bookshelves and ran a hand over the bindings, the silence between the men stretching. He was waiting on Darcy to say something more regarding his attitude towards Elizabeth Bennett. He had no doubt that she heard what Darcy said and it spurred the rather abrupt departure. Jane tried to reassure Charles that Lizzie was tired, having flown in that morning from America.

"Is the society here so bad that you have to be constantly snide to those that make your acquaintance?" Charles was being forward, he knew but his friend's deplorable behavior, even for Darcy, was puzzling.

"The people here are friendly, Charles. I'm sorry, it has been a long day, and I wasn't fit company tonight." Darcy mumbled.

"Make it up to me then," Charles challenged Darcy. "Be a bit more…approachable for a party I plan on holding here in Netherfield. Some of the families in Meryton are anxious to see what we have accomplished so far with this old manor.

Darcy looked over to Charles, noticing the artful smirk on the younger man's face. "You mean, if I see Elizabeth Bennett next, I should have an opportunity to apologize."

"Now, Darcy, where did you get that sly idea from?"

"If it will please you, then sure."

"Besides, I think you might be intrigued by her."

Darcy raised an eyebrow at his friend. "How so?"

"Did you know that she has spent the past three years in America going to university in Pittsburgh? She's a commercial artist and had finished her internship before flying back home yesterday. Now, I heard that you needed someone for your marketing department."

"I have to see her portfolio, Charles. I'm not going blindly on someone's word as to her talent in order to give her a job."

Charles rolled his eyes. "You have seen some of her work, Darcy. Did you browse through the menu board at the Red Lion? That work is hers and done before she left for school."

"I can't say I had bothered. Really, I didn't think we would stay long enough to eat or drink, Charles. Besides, I need someone that will do more than design menus and logos. The company is about to embark on an international campaign and that entails much more than design!"

"And there you go shutting somebody out before giving them a chance."

Darcy winced at the jab from his friend. "Maybe I was rude and unfair tonight." He admitted.

"I invited Jane over for brunch tomorrow and extended it to her sister. Maybe you can start again and actually be civil and hospitable."

"Now who is advising whom?" Darcy quirked his mouth into a crooked smile.

"You may be a stuffy bastard to the world, my friend, but I like to think I help temper that." Bingly grinned. "That is why we are such good friends."

"And here I thought it was because your sister wants an advantageous marriage with me, so she enlisted you to make nice." Darcy chuckled.

"Please." Bingly rolled his eyes and joined in the laughter.

Darcy sat there, rubbing at his chin, thinking on Elizabeth Bennett. He had to admit that after a second look at her before her leaving the pub that she did have something about her that caught his interest. "Brunch, you say?"

"Eleven o'clock." Bingly replied.

"Then I might have to make an appearance."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun streaming into the window slowly woke Elizabeth from her deep exhausted sleep. Then the loud running up and down the hallway and stairs intruded on her sleep-fogged mind. She had to smile because it let her know that she was home. Rolling over in her bed, she stretched her arms above her head and arched her back, blinking at the bright morning sunlight filtering in through the window. Looking over to her clock on the nightstand, Elizabeth noted that it was ten o'clock. She had slept longer than she wanted and wondered why no one woke her up earlier.

A knock came at her door, preceded by the entrance of her elder sister, Jane. She smiled at the awakening Elizabeth. "Morning, sunshine! It is about time that you woke up. We have somewhere to be in an hour!"

"What do you mean?"

"Charles…Mr. Bingly, invited us to brunch at Netherfield. He wanted to have a good long conversation without the noise of music and a crowd."

"Surely he wanted to have you there alone." Elizabeth yawned and sat up in bed.

"Well, his sister is going to be there." Jane gave a weak smile. "So, I would like you to come."

"And his friend, Mr. Darcy? The one who thought you were the only handsome girl in the room?" Elizabeth ground out. "The man didn't realize the insult he made and all with a haughty sniff at that!"

"Lizzie…I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Jane tried to console her sister. "Come on, you like Charles, right?"

"From the brief meeting, yes." Elizabeth smiled and sighed. "Alright, let me get dressed then. Is this supposed to be casual or somewhat dressy?"

Jane laughed. "It's brunch, Lizzie! You have been in America too long. If you still have it, why don't you wear that nice autumn gold print dress you have?"

"I still have it. It is my favorite dress." Elizabeth swung her legs over the bed and padded over to the drying closet that held her clothes. She reached for said dress and brought it out, laying it on the rumbled bed.

"Oh, Lizzie, leave your hair down. You look prettier with those waves not being tied back." Jane gave her a secretive smile and dashed out of the room.

Elizabeth had to shake her head. If she didn't know any better, she thought Jane was trying to set her up for some man. But there was none of interest at this brunch they were going to. Especially after the first impression of Mr. Darcy, she certainly didn't have any interest to repeat that insulting performance from last night. With her time in Pittsburgh, working at the advertising agency, Elizabeth had met people of wealth that had been far friendlier and open than Mr. Darcy was. The man she met last night had the airs of old British aristocracy meeting something beneath his notice.

Sighing once again, Elizabeth shucked her nightshirt off and got dressed. She didn't have any expectations for this brunch, other than to make sure Jane enjoyed herself.

-o-

Fitzwilliam Darcy looked at himself in the full-length mirror and gave a frown. He looked tired. He hadn't slept at all last night, thinking about a certain young lady he briefly met at the gathering at the Red Lion. His behavior towards her was rude and he regretted that it was so. That wasn't the impression he wanted to give that Darcy was a snobbish and discontent man. It wasn't who he was but when around a large crowd, his reserved and taciturn nature took control.

Charles had been up early this morning, going over the brunch menu with the household servants. He really didn't need to bother, Darcy thought, but that was his friend. Charles loved to be involved and hands on with most things. Darcy's friend was the complete opposite of his sister, who was of the mind that everyone was to be at her disposal. For some reason, Caroline Bingly formed an attachment to him, which didn't settle well. She simpered, complimented on everything Darcy did, even if it was writing a simple letter, and she kept exceedingly close to his presence. This grated on Darcy's nerves to no avail. He wasn't looking for a simpering, self-serving woman to be with.

Smoothing the front of the dark green Merino wool v-neck sweater, Darcy turned away from the mirror. It was time to head downstairs and await the guests. He actually was a little nervous in meeting with Elizabeth Bennett again, knowing he owed the woman an apology for his insult. He was better than what he displayed last night. Then again, his close friends and sister knew the man he was. How can he show Elizabeth Bennett that he wasn't a snobbish, aristocratic ass?

"Let the cards fall as they may, Darcy." He said to himself.

When he reached the bottom of the grand staircase to the foyer, their brunch guests had just arrived and were chatting merrily with Charles. His friend got along with people so easily, finding conversation and meeting new people with ease. As Charles turned, he smiled at Darcy and beckoned him over.

"Darcy, you remember Jane Bennett?" Charles smiled.

Darcy gave a nod of his head in greeting. "Of course. It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Bennett."

"Jane, please. This is my sister, Elizabeth. I don't think introductions were made last night."

He turned to greet Elizabeth and halted. The light from the front door created a halo around her head, setting her hair ablaze with red-gold tones that shimmered through deep auburn waves. Seeing her in the daylight, it took his breath away. The dark forest green of her eyes was the same tone as the sweater he wore. Elizabeth's skin was smooth and glowed in the sunlight that filtered in to the foyer. Darcy was speechless for a moment before his manners demanded that he return the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth."There, he was polite and even sounded approachable and warm. He was at a loss in what to say or do next.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth returned in kind, though her demeanor didn't invite any further words.

"Just call me Darcy." He blurted. "Everyone does."

Charles looked at his friend curiously and gave a little shake of his head. Holding out his arm to Jane, who accepted it, they walked toward the sunroom where brunch and Charles's sisters were waiting.

Darcy mentally kicked himself for his lack of glibness or even agility of words when presented formally to Elizabeth. He never felt this nervous around a woman before and if he admitted to himself, Darcy was beside himself when he looked upon Jane's sister. Little flutters in his stomach started whenever he glanced over to her, and it made him uncomfortable. What didn't miss his notice was the cool reception from her. Inwardly groaning, Darcy knew that Elizabeth still was upset by his careless remark of the night prior.

-o-

After they finished eating, the party sat for a bit and sipped at their coffee or tea. For Elizabeth, it was coffee, which she had to stop herself for sighing outwardly in contentment for the rich boldness of good coffee. She did furtive glances to the dark, broody man sitting across from her as he drank from his own coffee. He didn't say much and preferred to listen as her sister, Charles and his sister talked about various subjects. Elizabeth joined in with her own comments or views, answered questions about her time across the pond, and generally regarded her host with open friendliness and warmth. Jane was quite taken with Charles, and she was happy for her sister.

"Charles mentioned you were a commercial artist?" Darcy spoke up and asked Elizabeth. She was startled by the abrupt question.

"What is a commercial artist, anyway?" Caroline said with a slight haughtiness in her voice that grated on Elizabeth's nerves.

Smiling sweetly, "Commercial artists are the people responsible for today's advertisements and marketing in the commercial industry. Essentially, I would come up with concepts and designs from packaging to marketing material."

"Quite a big responsibility. I don't suppose it would pay that well." Caroline insinuated at Elizabeth's working class station.

"Only if you are a so-so artist. But then, those artists don't tend to make it for long as it is a competitive field." Elizabeth took a sip of her coffee. "Then again, it depends on talent and who you work for."

"Tell me, do you have great talent?" Caroline needled sweetly.

"I don't want to boast or seem arrogant but I have fair talent and skill. I do like what I do and I believe my work reflects that." Elizabeth didn't bat an eyelash at the veiled insult from Caroline Bingly.

"Do you have a portfolio?" Darcy asked.

Elizabeth blinked and stared at the man across from her. His face was a neutral mask and eyes unreadable. After last night's insult, Darcy had been attentive to what she had to say during this brunch. Guessing from his attention to her, Caroline was being spiteful, thus her veiled insults towards Elizabeth.

"Yes, I do." Elizabeth set her coffee down.

"Would you mind bringing it over tomorrow? I am interested to see what you have done."

Charles grinned behind his cup, knowing what his friend was driving at. Giving Jane a quick wink, he kept quiet, watching the interchange between Elizabeth and Darcy.

She was speechless by the gentle request. Elizabeth sat there, unsure of what to say before gathering her wits before replying. "If you are interested, then I guess I can satisfy your curiosity." Elizabeth was curious herself, as to why Darcy wanted to see her work. Was he being polite or was there something else he wanted?

Caroline didn't like this and cleared her throat, effectively breaking off the intense look Darcy was giving Elizabeth. "Anyone up for a walk?"

"Caroline, I thought you didn't care for walking." Darcy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't but I feel a bit of fresh air is needed."

"Agreed, it is needed and it wouldn't hurt to work off some of this food." Charles replied cheerfully.

They all stood up and wandered through the French doors of the sun-room to the gardens outside of the house. Charles and Jane paired up, taking the lead. Elizabeth was a few feet behind them, her eyes taking in the old garden and wandering toward the woods beyond the hedge. Her gaze turned toward the person who joined her side, surprised that it was Darcy who decided to partner with her on the stroll. Scanning around her, Elizabeth saw the set jaw of Caroline off to the side, before the woman turned around and headed back to the house.

"I think Caroline was inclined to walk with you, Darcy. If I am taking on the meaning of her suggestion for this little stroll." Elizabeth jibed at the man.

"She is free to do as she wants. Just as I am and if it is to walk with someone else besides her, so be it." Darcy replied equably.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"How far back do those woods go?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

Darcy stopped and looked at Elizabeth with a quick look of surprise. "They go to the farm lane. There are some trails in there, as if the former owners made them as an extension of the formal garden."

Looking towards her sister, Elizabeth gave a small smile and turned toward the inviting woods. She wanted to get a little lost and out into the wild but what surprised her was that Darcy followed. That was the last thing Elizabeth expected, that the stuffy man would wander the woods with her with not a care to his fine sweater or slacks. But then, she was in a dress, so couldn't get too adventurous. Darcy was right, as the trails wound into the woods were not natural game trails.

They wandered through the woods, taking in the cool dappled shade of the old trees and listened to the various bird songs and chatter of squirrels. The only place to go and do this back in the States was to go to a nature reserve or a municipal park. A lot of the land in American was privately or federally owned.

Elizabeth stopped at an opening in the trees and gazed out onto the English countryside that was relatively untouched by cars and other modern conveniences. She was home and at this moment, tears welled up in happiness to be back where she belonged.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked of her gently.

Wiping at the tears, Elizabeth gave a little laugh. "Oh, nothing. Just overwhelmed to know that I am home and realizing how much I have missed this." She waved her hand over to the view.

"I hope today was a better homecoming for you, then. Elizabeth…" Darcy started and snapped his mouth shut.

She turned to Darcy and looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

He seemed to struggle with something, his mouth opening one more time and nothing issued forth. A loud call echoed through the woods before the arrival of Jane and Charles. Darcy shut his mouth again, annoyance showing briefly on his face.

"Lizzie! We thought you had gotten lost?" Jane cried breathless.

"Maybe I wanted to get lost for a while." Elizabeth shot back, grinning.

Jane tsk'd and grabbed Elizabeth's arm, walking her back out of the woods. Charles fell in step with Darcy as they took up behind the women.

-o-

Darcy ground his teeth for a moment and sighed to himself. He was set to apologize before Charles's and Jane's untimely appearance. The walk with Elizabeth was pleasant, being surprised at the ease of her company and admiring her adventurous spirit. Also, Darcy noted her comment about 'getting lost' and approved. Many a time he felt the need to get lost himself.

He spoke low to Charles, "Impeccable timing, my friend."

"Was something going on that I needed to be aware of?" Charles' blue eyes t winkled in mirth.

"I was getting ready to apologize for my behavior last night."

"It took you this long?" Charles' eyes widened.

"I was enjoying the company." Darcy muttered.

"Hmm, I told you so."

"What?"

"That you would be intrigued by Elizabeth." Charles said smugly.

"Well, I think she was tolerating my company, just to be polite to her host's friend."

"I'm surprised that you asked about her portfolio."

"I'm sincere in wanting to see her work." Darcy looked at his friend in earnestness before gazing at the back of Elizabeth. "After all, you accused me of making harsh judgments before even getting to know a person. I want to rectify that."

"I see." Charles spared a look to Darcy.

They followed Jane and Elizabeth back to the house and escorted them to their vehicle as they prepared to take leave. Darcy stood by silently, watching the easy interchange between his friend and the sisters. He was a little jealous that Charles could so easily befriend people. He had trouble starting a conversation to someone he wanted to talk with, without it being some inane small talk. Darcy tried not to sigh in resignation as his attempt to apologize for his behavior was held off for another time. That first impression was going to remain with Elizabeth Bennett until such a time he could bring himself to confront her. But when? And will it be too late at that point?

-o-

The sisters drove back to Longbourn, it only being a five-minute drive in the Range Rover. Jane pulled into the courtyard and parked but didn't proceed to exit the vehicle. She seemed to be lost in thought, as was Elizabeth. She was puzzled by Darcy. How he could be so rude and insulting last night and this afternoon was all attentive and attempting to be amiable. Elizabeth was expecting an apology but never got it and resigned herself that maybe the man felt he owed no apology.

It was arrogant to think that a person didn't need to apologize for their actions. If one thing Elizabeth dislike was arrogance. Yet, Darcy didn't exhibit that arrogance this afternoon at the brunch or when he joined her little foray into Netherfield's woods. She shook her head, giving up in trying to understand the conflicting actions of the man.

"So, what do you think of Darcy today?" Jane asked her.

"The jury is still out." Elizabeth quoted an American vernacular.

"What?"

"Sorry, it means that I am undecided. He was arrogant and haughty last night, very aloof an disapproving. Today, he was all conscientious and interested."

"Well, he did take particular interest in you, Lizzie."

"He was being polite."

"Really? Caroline was fit to be tied when he joined you for your little jaunt into the wood. She has this notion that Darcy is the man she is going to marry one day."

"It seemed that he couldn't get away fast enough from her and yet remain civil." Elizabeth snorted. "I'm just a distraction."

Jane gave a small smile and proceeded to leave the Rover. Elizabeth soon followed behind, trying to put the darkly handsome man from her mind. She walked into her family home and bounded upstairs to her room. Elizabeth needed to get lost for a while and walk her old haunts. It was still early enough in the afternoon that she could take a long leisurely walk, taking her camera with her, and see what inspiration was to be found in the countryside.

Once she grabbed her Nikon D5, Elizabeth gave her father a peck on the cheek and called out to her siblings. Spotting her mother coming into the drive as she headed out, Elizabeth waved to Mrs. Bennett. The American woman who was her mother, waved back, and grinned, shaking her head at her roving gypsy of a girl.

A half hour into her walk, Elizabeth scrambled up a little hill and stood at the crest, looking out the patchwork quilt of fading green and the touch of burnished gold's and rust that spoke of the coming harvest. Sheep dotted among pastures, adding to the serene and idyllic scene. Swinging her camera about, Elizabeth panned it around the scene, watching the rolling hills scroll across the viewscreen. When her instinct told to stop, Elizabeth depressed the shutter button. If memory had served, there was a ruin of a small priory in the valley, sitting by the creek that marked the boundary of Netherfield's property. Her feet marched onwards toward the priory.

As Elizabeth approached the priory, she brought her camera again. The lighting of the descending sun shining through the upper window of one intact wall, cascaded down onto the mulchy ground where pristine white lily-of-the-valley grew along the bank of the creek. The shaft of light illuminated the flowers to naturally brighten and give a soft touch to the bell-shaped petals. She took a few shots, using different exposures and angles. The smell from the flowers permeated the small area, making Elizabeth smile with fondness.

Little did she know that there was audience, who stopped at the edge of the priory's boundary and stood there, watching the same late afternoon sun play over her auburn hair.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fitzwilliam Darcy, Will to his closest of friends (or Fitz), and Darcy to acquaintances, went out for a long walk of Netherfield's property as soon as the Bennett sisters had left. He needed to 'get lost' as Elizabeth had so aptly put, to clear his head and think about things. Why was he so tongue-tied around this woman he just met? When he most wanted to apologize for his arrogant and snide behavior, fate deemed to step in and take the opportunity away from him. Yes, he felt an attraction towards Elizabeth Bennett but he had received no warm or welcoming enjoinders from the woman in return.

This was the 21st century, where technology was the normal way of life, society was looser in morals, and relationships didn't amount to much beyond a quick fling or short-lived marriage. It was a cynic's view of life, which Darcy partook in with reluctance. Some called him old fashioned but he wanted what his parents had, and their parents, and their parents before them, all down through the Darcy lineage. It was what kept the family strong and alive through the centuries. Caroline Bingly was a simpering, malicious, and shallow woman, who saw Darcy as a handsome man of wealth and title, which would cement her status in the upper British society, which she craved. However, one thing was standing in her way of getting into that exclusive circle of the elite…Darcy.

He loved Charles as a brother and would do anything for the man, except form a marriage union with his eldest sister. Charles understood and never pushed the issue. He knew what his sister was and didn't wish to impose her on Darcy any more than necessary for social graces. Then entered the bewitching eyes of Elizabeth Bennett into his ordered life. She kept herself guarded from subtle prying into her person and yet deftly riposted jabs that would raise anyone else's ire, gladly doing so with humor and very subtle insults coated in honey. All that Charles had mentioned, from what was learned from Jane Bennett, was that Elizabeth had returned from America, after finishing an internship. There were three other younger sisters, and of course, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. Mrs. Bennett was an American herself, being a former Air Force enlisted servicewoman.

Darcy hoped that he would glimpse more of who Elizabeth was when she brought her portfolio to him. So lost in his thoughts was he that he halted at the edge of the priory ruins and spied Elizabeth Bennett crouched down with a camera in hand, taking a photo of the delicate lily-of-the-valley that grew on the creek bank. That fluttering in his chest returned, much to his dismay, when he took in the scene, as to how the sunlight shone on her hair, sending shining strands of copper down the length of her long hair.

Standing there for a few minutes, Darcy watched Elizabeth, noting the open wonder and joy in her face. Her fingers reached out to the small bell-shaped flowers and seem to tickle them. To see an open display of joy in the natural surroundings made the corner of his mouth lift up in a brief unguarded smile.

As his body shifted, a snap of a twig broke the spell over him; Elizabeth spun immediately on to the balls of her feet and stopped as she spotted him. She was shocked to see him there and Darcy frowned as he shifted on his feet, breaking his gaze away so that she wouldn't see his embarrassment for intruding.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Darcy stammered, all the while cursing at himself inside as all semblance of poise flew out the window.

"Do you often sneak up on women and spy on them, Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

The little jab toward him made Darcy's demeanor stiffen and bring his gaze back to the woman. "It isn't a habit that I intend to pick up or keep." His mouth thinned.

"But you are here and didn't speak up or turn away when you arrived. So, either something has caught your attention enough to be fixated by it or you simply didn't want your presence known." Elizabeth's words jabbed more, even if they were said in a light tone.

"I was just walking through the area and didn't want to disturb your photo session. But since I am being rude and have intruded, I will take my leave." He was put off by Elizabeth's sharp tongue and rebuke. Maybe his fancy in her was a mistake and he was reading far more into the woman than was realistic.

Darcy turned to leave, going back the way he came, deciding that he needed a drink and some quiet time with a book.

"Darcy…" Elizabeth called to him.

He turned around and looked sideways at Elizabeth. Her eyes met his briefly and looked away. She gathered her lower lip between her teeth as she gathered herself. "If you have something to say, please say it. Otherwise, I'm sorry to have intruded on your time and will leave you be."

Her mouth opened and nothing came forward at first. Then giving a sigh, Elizabeth tried again. "Excuse my own rudeness; I was startled to see you. I didn't expect anyone to k now about this little ruin."

They stood there in silence for a few moments, both uncomfortable and embarrassed, unsure of how to proceed. Darcy noted that Elizabeth chewed at her lower lip again, a part of his mind finding the nervous gesture cute. "I won't take up anymore of your time. The light is going if you want to get any more pictures."

Elizabeth looked at Darcy in puzzlement. "I was actually finished."

Silence again.

Darcy tilted his head toward Elizabeth in an old-fashioned nod, "Elizabeth…" He turned away and walked away from the woman, and back to Netherfield.

-o-

Elizabeth watched him leave, her face turning hot with embarrassment for acting so childish and then not able to speak to him after her somewhat apology. After all, if Darcy was a man that liked to be outdoors, taking walks or riding, then yes, he would have known about the priory and it may be he liked coming here. It wasn't a big secret as the locals knew about this location. But, Elizabeth was more shocked that a man as tall as he was could walk so quietly without her notice and be there watching her before that telltale snap gave him away.

What was it about the man that unsettled her?

Securing her camera back over her shoulder, Elizabeth turned back toward Longbourn, her mind turning inward as she mulled over the mystery that Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. She didn't mean anything serious by her remark and yet he was affronted. Open mouth and insert foot, for Elizabeth had let her mouth run first before checking how another would react to her witticism.

Sighing deeply, Elizabeth tried to shake Darcy from her mind as Longbourn loomed before her.

Upon arriving, Jane met her with a smile and walked Elizabeth up to her room so she could put her camera away. Elizabeth related that her walk went well and that she had some photos to upload to her laptop. What she didn't mention to her sister was the brief encounter with Darcy. Jane liked him, as she tended to like most people she met and gave her courtesy. How Elizabeth could have such a soft hearted and sensible sister, when she was sharp of tongue and enjoyed the humor of watching those around her. Elizabeth was very much her father's daughter.

"Charlie is excited in seeing your portfolio!" Jane settled at the end of the bed and watched as Elizabeth powered up the laptop and brought out a data cord for the camera.

"It's too late to back out of that, isn't it?" Elizabeth chewed at her lower lip, not so sure now that she wanted her life's work exposed to Darcy.

"It would be rude to rescind when you promised, Lizzie." Jane looked at her with a slight frown.

"Heaven forbid that I should be rude! It isn't like I would be asking Darcy for a dance and then get snubbed."

"Lizzie!"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth sighed heavily, her fingers tapping on the edge of the laptop. "I'm just unsure that my portfolio would meet up with Darcy's expectations of taste. But then, I don't know what his taste is besides something rich and refined. I'm afraid that my work is more toward the modern and natural."

"You don't know that, Lizzie. You might be surprised. Your work is really good. I love how you combine traditional with modern to seem natural." Jane reassured her sister.

Elizabeth laughed softly and looked fondly at her dear sister, "I'm glad you are my number one fan, Jane. So, when am I supposed to take it over? I'm assuming you have been talking with 'Charlie' on the phone."

"Well," Jane's fair skin reddened in a blush. "yes. He says you can come around one pm. That is when he and Darcy usually take a working lunch."

"What about you, Jane?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am doing a short work shift at the Lion for Aunt Bennett. You'll be fine! Caroline will not be there, so there will be no one there to antagonize you."

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't fear her! I think she is more threatened by me but I could care less."

"She has no reason to be." Jane giggled. "Dear Lizzie doesn't bite…"

"Much." Elizabeth finished and grinned widely. Looking at the screen of her laptop, she clicked a couple of things and retrieved the day's photos off the Nikon. "Come over here, Janie. Remember that old priory down by Netherfield?"

Jane moved to stand beside Elizabeth and exclaimed at the natural photos her sister had taken. The two of them browsed all the pictures that were taken that afternoon, picking which were the best shots.

-o-

She flipped through her portfolio one more time, smoothing crinkled corners that weren't crinkled, and double checked the matting of a couple of photos. To say she was nervous, was an understatement. Next to her boss for the internship and college professor, Elizabeth was anxious about showing it to Charles and Darcy. More like, the endless thoughts in her head about what Darcy would say, that this design was simple, or that was simply uninteresting, made Elizabeth's stomach churn. Shutting the valise, Elizabeth rambled downstairs, wanting to get this over with before she backed out of the showing. Jane met her in the courtyard and by the Rover. She promised to drop off Elizabeth at Netherfield while on the way to Meryton.

It was a rather quick drive and soon the stately entrance of Netherfield was before her. She waved to Jane as she pulled out of the driveway. Looking up the stairs, Elizabeth took a deep breath, straightened her blouse, and squared her shoulders. _Think of it as an interview, Lizzie_. She kept telling herself. However, that just continued the fluttering in her stomach.

She expected the butler to answer the door and was surprised to see that Darcy had opened the door and greeted her.

"Elizabeth, it's good that you made it. I was almost wondering if you were going to show."

Her eyes hardened, "Why would you think that? I made a promise and I keep my promises."

Darcy looked at her blankly and gave a slow dip of his head. "My apologies then."

"You asked to see my professional work, Darcy, and Charles has put forth his interest. I am humbly obliging, albeit it might not be quite the sophisticated work you are used to." Elizabeth bit out with constrained heat.

His eyes flashed at her, jaw flexing with holding a remark back. Elizabeth snapped her own mouth shut and waited on Darcy to show her to where they were having lunch. This afternoon was already starting badly by Darcy's implied comment that she wouldn't show because of their diffident behavior the prior afternoon. However, she was going to show him that the man didn't frighten her, in fact, he brought out her ire more. He turned and headed off to the right, toward an informal dining area.

Elizabeth greeted Charles with a warm smile, as he got up from his chair and went over to greet her. They chatted a little, regarding the prospect of rain, and how her family was faring. He took her valise and set it gently at the uncluttered end of the dining table. Darcy went over to his seat and took up his coffee cup, taking a judicious sip, watching Elizabeth the whole time.

"So, do you want some coffee? Tea? Anything to eat?" Charles asked Elizabeth.

"Coffee, yes! I'm afraid I'm the only coffee drinker at my house, having gotten addicted to the beverage while at university in the States."

"Surely your mother drinks it, being an American?" Charles asked.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Elizabeth laughed. "No, she was one of the few servicemen who was the sole tea drinker. It is almost sacrilege to not be a coffee drinker in the military!"

"So I hear!" Charles laughed. "Darcy's cousin is in the Royal Army and goes through coffee like it is drinking water."

Her eyes flicked over to Darcy, who met hers with an indifferent look. "The stronger the better." Darcy said. "He has to remain one step ahead of the recruits so it is his vice in order to keep up with the younger soldiers."

There was a brief moment of silence as Elizabeth's coffee was poured in her cup. She helped herself to a couple of teaspoons of sugar and raised the steaming beverage to her lips. It was strong and heady with that earthy nutty flavor she took for Sumatra beans. She began to relax a little as the aromatic drink filtered through her body. Putting her cup down on its saucer, she gave a satisfied smile.

Charles glanced at Darcy and then grinned at Elizabeth. "I'm glad that the beans won't go to waste in this house. Darcy is the only one who drinks it too. Frankly, I find it too bitter for my taste."

Elizabeth tilted her head a fraction to the side as she gave a look to Darcy. "Then I thank you for parting with your Sumatra blend, sir."

Darcy's mouth gave a quick little jerk at the corners. "You are welcome. These savages in this house wouldn't know the difference between Sumatra from Maxwell House."

She chuckled and turned toward the flat valise that contained her best work. Giving a little imperceptible sigh, Elizabeth started. "I should warn you, that most of this is my personal work. Most of the work I did in my internship is the intellectual property of that company."

"Understood." Darcy said and put his cup down, walking toward the closed portfolio and proceeded to open it.

Elizabeth held her breath, sure that the stuffy, arrogant man was going to frown and be displeased. Not that it mattered to her, as she knew the value of her work. Those pieces in there were chosen with her professor's aid, a man who had been in the graphic media industry for over thirty years.

-o-

After the near scathing remark by Elizabeth, Darcy wasn't expecting to see the refined and simple delight before him. The top matted photo was a classic black and white photo taken of none other than Netherfield. But the angle Elizabeth captured brought out the charm of the empty manor house. It was surrounded by the lush countryside that played a lovely contrast to the old stone façade. Carefully flipping the photo to the other side of the open valise, Darcy looked at the next piece. It was a graphite drawing of a little girl sitting on the steps of Independence Hall in Philadelphia. The girl was in costume of the Revolutionary era, with the ruffled cap on her head and braids hanging out of it. The sparkle of mischief was impeccably drawn that Darcy had to give a little chuckle.

His eyes glanced up to see Elizabeth chewing at her lower lip again. He had to look away because that nervous gesture of hers was doing things to him that he didn't want to contemplate. Placing the drawing on top of the other work, Darcy saw an actual design. He had actually seen this on a very expensive bottle of men's cologne down in Harrod's. The dark espresso color of the packaging was rich and yet naturalistic. The use of the copic markers gave the impression of the geometric design that was subtly imbedded in the deep color of the produced box. In fact, he used the cologne that came in the same package of the design board he held in his hand.

It was simple sophistication. Nothing ostentatious and overstated, very much like the cologne was itself. That was what Darcy had liked about it because it was subtle and pleasing without making your eyes tear when you first put it on. "You designed this?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Yes. There was a contest held for designing the package of men's cologne that brought the essence of the fragrance to mind. The client specified it wasn't to be ostentatious and yet classy enough that it spoke to men."

"And you won this contest?" Darcy asked, intrigued, as Elizabeth captured the client's needs, and the essence of the cologne.

Elizabeth ducked her head, "Yes. I was surprised when the notice came to my academic advisor, along with a check."

Darcy issued a little noise and looked through the rest of the portfolio, noting with a quick eye Elizabeth's touch on each piece. She had a natural touch, combined with sophistication and elegance that appealed to any class of consumer or someone that appreciated art. There were many inspirations drawn upon that Darcy could notice, such as Mucha, John Muir, Van Gogh, and a couple of contemporary artists. All together, it was Elizabeth's personal touch. He closed the valise, his fingers tapping on the leather, as he thought for a moment.

Whether she realized it or not, Darcy got a lot, of whom Elizabeth was by her work, both the personal pieces and the professional. With his own upcoming marketing campaign coming up for one of his many businesses, this was what Darcy was looking for. However, he couldn't let Elizabeth know that he would be considering her for a job, as her temperament toward him was clear. Much of that was his fault and Darcy didn't know what to do to correct that. It was a bit late and pointless to apologize for his earlier snub and insult.

"Do you mind if this stays here for a couple of days? I would like to ponder over these works a bit more in-depth." Darcy asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blinked and straightened her shoulders. "I suppose not. I have scans of them, so feel free to take a few days to look over the portfolio. Not that I am working at the time being." She gave a tremulous smile.

Charles tried to hide his wide grin, looking over the pieces over his friend's shoulder. He caught the minute looks of pleased surprise in his friend. "What are your plans, Elizabeth?" Charles asked.

"Taking a much needed break from school and work, at least for a few weeks, before I start submitting my resume to some agencies in London."

"Good! Then at least you will be around for when I hold a party here. Maybe you could help me out with the planning?" Charles asked innocently but Darcy narrowed his eyes at his friend, suddenly conscious as to what Bingly was up to.

"Surely your sister could help you out, and there is Jane!" Elizabeth fired back, surprise showing on her face.

"I asked Jane and she told me to ask you, as you have the head for all the details on such things. Also, Jane mentioned you have the connections to the local business's around here."

Elizabeth laughed, a pure and delightful sound that made Darcy's insides flutter around. "Is she determined to let you in on all my secrets? I am going to have a talk with that girl!"

"Don't reprimand her too much, after all, I did put on my best helpless bachelor look." Charles chuckled.

"Not that it is hard to do." Darcy quipped.

Elizabeth and Charles both stared at Darcy for his little bit of humor. Charles knew of Darcy's wry humor but guests or acquaintances didn't often know it. For it to show with Elizabeth around, sent a telling signal to Charles. Charles batted his baby blue eyes toward Elizabeth, making her laugh harder.

"Alright, alright! Please just stop before you make yourself look like an idiot."

"Well, damn, I don't need that now, do I?" Charles joked back.

Darcy shot a look at his friend, as Charles went over to embrace Elizabeth in an exuberant hug. With this, Darcy knew that the two of them cemented their friendship, which thrilled Charles, as he admired both Jane and Elizabeth. Albeit, his attention to the older sister was something far more personal. A shot of envy shot through Darcy, for he wanted to be included in that friendly intimacy with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth went to finish her coffee, giving a little shudder as it was now cold. Her eyes strayed out the window to the gathering gloom of clouds outside. Darcy watched every move she made, taking in the small set to her mouth that indicated worry.

She turned to Darcy and Charles, "This was a lovely time, but I think I better head back to Longbourn before it starts raining."

"Are you walking?" Charles asked, his eyes widening.

"Of course!" Elizabeth grinned. "I do so when I can. It's not a long walk."

"Surely, if you think it will rain, Charles or myself could drive you back home, Elizabeth."

"You don't need to bother yourself. Really, I could do with a little walk." Her dark green eyes politely refused Darcy's offer.

He sighed quietly, wondering at the stubborn pride of the woman to accept a harmless offer of a ride home, even by someone she didn't like.

The two men saw Elizabeth to the door and watched her walk down Netherfield's drive. Darcy shook his head and headed back inside just as the first drops of rain started. "Stubborn." He muttered.

"What was that?" Charles asked.

"Nothing, Charles. I'm going to the study, taking the portfolio with me."

"You were impressed." Charles stated.

Darcy pursed his lips and slowly nodded. "Yes, I was. I don't want talent like Elizabeth Bennett's to slip away. However, I don't think she would accept a job offer if it came from me."

"Nonsense! She can't dislike you that much. You have been nothing but considerate toward her since the night of the pub party."

"Charles, without an apology for my rude and unkind words, I'm afraid her opinion of me is set."

"Then apologize!" Charles gave a soft snort of frustration as to why Darcy didn't do something so simple as an apology before.

"It's a little late for that now, my friend."

"Nothing is ever too late, Fitz." Charles shook his head and headed off deeper into Netherfield.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A loud pounding on the door over the thunder echoed in the foyer of Netherfield. Darcy roused himself from the study, just as Charles and Caroline, along with the butler, arrived shortly after him. Going to the front door, Darcy opened it and exhaled loudly to see the tear stained face of Jane.

"Jane!" Darcy exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding the shaking woman into the warmer interior. Charles rushed up to her, relieving Darcy of her care.

"Liz…Lizzie…where is she?" she sobbed frantically.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked, a cold knot of fear started in his stomach.

"Charles texted that Lizzie left here four hours ago, before the rain started. She hasn't made it home!" Jane cried, her blue eyes wide and red rimmed from crying.

"What!" Darcy exploded. He immediately rushed to the coat closet in the foyer and opened it, looking for his full-length duster. "She should have been there hours ago!"

"What route does she walk to go to Longbourn?" Charles asked Jane calmly.

"The shortest way is taking the creek and hopping over to Mr. Patterson's field." Jane related to them.

Caroline tutted and joined her brother in dragging Jane toward the drawing room. She told the butler to get some tea on and shot a look to Darcy. He was already way ahead of her, fear and concern gripping his chest.

"Would she go by the priory?" Darcy asked Jane as he reached for a torch.

"Y..yes."

"Charles, take care of Jane. I'm going to look for Lizzie." His dark eyes were wild with panic, thinking if something happened to Elizabeth, he never would forgive himself for not being adamant in seeing her driven home.

"Will, it's nasty out there!" Caroline exclaimed. "Have one of the servants do it."

His eyes hardened to flint as he stared at Caroline, "I wouldn't trust Elizabeth's life in their hands, if something befell her. I will look for her myself!"

"Go, Fitz, find Lizzie." Charles pleaded.

With a final nod, Darcy rushed out the door and headed to the stables. Saddling a horse himself, Darcy mounted and galloped toward the priory ruins. It wasn't a long ride but with the dark evening and flashes of lightning and thundering causing the horse to shy a little, time lengthened unbearably. Darcy cursed at himself for not insisting to drive Elizabeth home. What if she slipped and fell, facing down in the creek and drowned? Or she slipped on the half-buried stone rubble of the priory, being knocked unconscious? Each scenario played in Darcy's mind, making panic grow in his chest. It was true he would never forgive himself if something happened to her. Being in Elizabeth's company, observing and listening to her, Darcy was slowly falling for the woman, despite her temperament toward him.

He had to find a way to make it up to Elizabeth for his error of judgment, for his prejudice. The country wasn't bad and the people around Meryton were a jovial and likeable lot. It wasn't much different from the community at Lambton. Shining his torch around in the gathering gloom, Darcy looked around the ruins for Elizabeth. Dismounting from the horse and holding tight to the reins, Darcy delved further into the priory and toward the creek.

A flash of white caught his attention and he rushed forward. Elizabeth was lying prone on the far bank of the creek, the water rushing over her body as half of it was submerged, and the upper half clinging to the upward climb of the far bank. The rains swelled the creek with runoff from the surrounding hills, causing a strong surge of water to flow in it. Darcy splashed into the water, balancing his tall frame against the current of water swirling around his thighs.

As he reached the unconscious form of Elizabeth, he put the torch down on a level part of the bank and placed his hands on her face, gently turning her over. He hissed as he noticed the dark patch of blood glistening from her head at the hairline. Ever so gently, his brushed the plastered auburn hair from her face and bent down to feel any breath coming from her mouth. Next, he took two fingers and felt for Elizabeth's pulse at her neck. The pulse was faint and erratic, her lips turning blue from being wet and cold for a couple of hours.

Shrugging off his oiled canvas duster, Darcy eased it around the listless body of Elizabeth. The warmth from him wearing it would help trap it against her cooling body. Carefully, Darcy slid his arms under Elizabeth and cradled her to his chest before rising to stand. With great care, Darcy treaded back to the bank he had left his mount.

The horse shied but remained put as Darcy climbed onto solid ground. He looked at the chestnut stallion and to the charge in his arms. The logistics of mounting with an unconscious person presented itself to Darcy. He juggled Elizabeth gently, slipping one of her limp arms behind his neck. She roused momentarily, muttering incoherently, face scrunching up with pain.

"Lizzie," he called to her, "I need you to hold on for a moment." His cheek rested lightly on her forehead.

Instinctively, Elizabeth grasped Darcy's neck, while not a firm grasp, it was enough that he could free one hand to help him mount the stallion. With a grunt, he lifted Elizabeth and himself up into the saddle. With night fast approaching, the land was becoming dark and the footing was going to be treacherous. As he settled into the saddle, shivering himself from the soaked shirt, Darcy threaded the reins in his left hand and had his right arm holding Elizabeth tightly to him.

He prayed for the horse to make it back to the stables safely. Darcy was thankful that he was one of those people who rarely got ill, due to a stout constitution. However, his worry was focused on the woman clasped to his chest. Even with the duster, he could feel Elizabeth's cold body. Her breath was so shallow against his neck that it made his heart clench in grieved pain.

The horse slowly walked through the ruins and out to the clear land. Clicking his tongue, Darcy bade the horse to pick up the pace. The steed obliged willingly, wanting nothing better than to get out of the stormy evening and to its warm shelter.

It was probably another ten minutes before the lights of Netherfield greeted Darcy's tired and soaked body and soul. Stablehands rushed out to grab at the horse's halter, guiding the shuddering beast into the warmth of the stable. Another hand supported Darcy as he swung a leg over and slipped to the ground.

"You, call a doctor, asap! You, tell Charles to ready a room for Miss Bennett!" Darcy barked out orders and the two young men dashed off to do as commanded, taking in the deadly serious and worried face of their employer's friend.

Darcy quickly walked to the front door, as it opened up with Jane and Charles spilling out into the dreary night. Jane cried out but one quelling look from Darcy had her sidestep his progress into the house. Charles led his friend up the stairs to the second level and to the suite that was directly across from Darcy's. In some part of Darcy's mind, he approved of Charles's choice, for he would be close to Elizabeth, should something happen.

Charles swung open the double doors and rushed to the bed to turn back the covers. Darcy shook his head. "Shower, Charles. She's freezing and has a nasty gash on the head that needs cleaning."

"Here, let me help." Jane offered, taking off the drenched duster. Darcy let Elizabeth's sister help as far as moving the wet hair to assess the wound. She hissed as she saw the two-inch long gash. One of the maids came in with an armful of towels, disinfectant and bandages. "Get the shower started to a medium hot temperature." Jane asked the maid.

Giving her a nod, the main went to the large walk-in shower and started the water, her hand testing the temperature. Once satisfied, she let Jane and Darcy know it was ready. Darcy looked at Jane, worry and grief plain in his face.

Jane patted his shoulder consolingly and guided the man into the warm shower as he held her sister under the water. Without saying anything, Jane began to peel the wet and dirty clothing from Elizabeth. Darcy tried not to look at Elizabeth's exposed body, swallowing hard, keeping a firm hold on his self-control. He tried to think of Elizabeth as his sister.

"Will…" Jane intruded in his thoughts. "I need you to hold Lizzie's head into the water so it can wash the dirt and blood away."

Swallowing, Darcy nodded and settled the prone form of Elizabeth onto his lap, freeing his left hand to cradle her head in it as he gently turned it away from his shoulder. The gash still bled sluggishly, making it appear worse than it was. If he guessed, Elizabeth was going to need stitches. Jane gently dabbed at the wound, wiping the mud away. When the bleeding started to speed up, Jane would hold the washcloth to the gash, compressing down to slow the flow.

After a while, the blue tint from Elizabeth's lips faded, taking back the rosy tone that Darcy remembered, wishing he could kiss them with her willingness. He reached up and shut off the water and sat there, dripping, his own clothes soaked and stuck to his body as he held Elizabeth. Jane came back, patted the head wound dry, and put a bandage pad over it. With her help, Darcy and Jane managed to place Elizabeth in a large soft, white, terrycloth robe. Looking down at the pocket, he had to chuckle as his initials were monogrammed on the robe.

Jane smiled sheepishly, "It was the closest thing I could find to get Lizzie wrapped up in that was warm and would sop up the water."

"It's alright, Jane. I don't mind."

"The doctor is here." Charles poked his head in. "I'll take over here now. Go get out of those wet things, Fitz." He walked up to Darcy and relieved him of Elizabeth's unconscious form.

Once they left the bathroom, his personal valet came in and laid fresh towels and change of clothing. He knew that Darcy wasn't ready to be in bed clothes, after seeing the distraught appearance of the man over the young Elizabeth. It was the same look that was on his face when Darcy's own sister was in trouble.

Darcy thanked Ian and reached for a towel, drying his face and hair first. He laid his hands on the counter and leaned forward, looking down into the sink but not seeing it. When he raised his eyes, Darcy saw his reflection, pale and distraught; his dark hair curling around his face, adding to the day's growth on his cheeks and chin.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Darcy?" he asked his reflection. "What is she worth to you?"

Not willing to answer that question, he proceeded to peel the soaked clothing off him and get changed.

-o-

The constant drone bothered her, making her wince and grow irritated as it permeated her sleep. It stopped briefly and then started again, but higher pitched now. Blinking her eyes, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open into a softly lit room. Everything was blurry and dark around the edges. Squeezing her eyes shut and trying again, her vision slowly cleared and started to focus on the blob in front of her. It was dark and definitely male. He shifted forward and called to her but Elizabeth heard nothing but a drone of a voice, as if it was muffled and in another room.

What happened? The last thing she remembered was walking home and the sky had released its fury with cold rain. She was running toward the priory and then met the wet grass, her vision turning red, mixed with blinding white pain. Elizabeth tried to raise a hand to her head but was stopped as large, smooth, warm and gentle hands took her hand and lowered it back to the bed.

Suddenly, she was tired, so very tired. The blurry shapes and droning voices faded from her consciousness.

-o-

"The fever has finally broken. We are lucky that she is a rather healthy person, otherwise this bout of pneumonia would have been far worse." A familiar voice said as Elizabeth started to come out of her sleep.

"I guess the combination of her international flight and not getting the chance to adjust to the different time zone contributed to the illness. The head gash…" Another male voice spoke, warm with concern.

"Head wounds look far worse than they are. She was lucky to not have cracked her skull. Damn girl was always a wild one with all sorts of mishaps when growing up." There was a light chuckle.

"Will there be a scar?"

"Yes, it can't be avoided. Any type of serious wound on the head will always scar. But it won't be too noticeable as it is at the hairline and will be nothing but a thin white line."

"Wonders of modern medicine." A deep chuckle rumbled close by.

"Surgical glue and butterfly strips certainly are a better alternative to stitches." The familiar voice turned toward her. "Ah, she's waking up!"

"I better go." The other male voice said with a hint of panic, as if being caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Are you sure?"

There was a pause. "Positive."

Elizabeth felt a slight whisper of someone leaving the bedside, the scent of cloves and sandalwood quickly dissipating. She blinked her eyes open, wincing at the bright light striking her sight. Her eyes blinked rapidly as it started to tear from the rude intrusion.

"Take it slowly, Eliza." The doctor told her, his cool hand going to her wrist, checking her pulse.

"Dr. Thomas?" Her voice cracked on the name as it came to her.

"The one and only, my dear girl." The smile was evident in the man's voice as Elizabeth's eyes steadied and focused on her surroundings.

Everything seemed to have a halo around it, giving a slight surreal look. What she gathered was she wasn't in a hospital or at home. "Where am I?"

"Netherfield." Dr. Thomas took out a pen light from his pocket and flashed it into Elizabeth's sensitive eyes. "Good, response is back to normal."

"Everything is glowing." Elizabeth complained.

"That's normal, my dear. You had quite a knock on the head and been very ill these past few days."

"What happened? I remember the storm, tripping on something and then pain."

"Anything else? Like how you got into the creek and waded to the far bank?" Dr. Thomas asked, testing to see what Elizabeth remembered.

Thinking back, Elizabeth tried to recall anything else after tasting wet grass in her mouth. She shook her head slowly, groaning as she wished that motion didn't set the room to spinning and head pounding.

"Take it easy, Eliza. The concussion, on top of the pneumonia is going to be a while to get over."

"How long was I out?"

"Four days. If your fever hadn't broken when it did, you would have needed to be evac'd to the hospital."

"Who was just here?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

The doctor paused and seemed to think about what to say. If it took someone a while to come up with an answer, that meant they were either holding something back or hiding something. Dr. Thomas patted Elizabeth's hand. "A most concerned friend, Eliza. Now, sleep."

She didn't want to sleep anymore but as if the doctor knew, a large yawn escape Elizabeth and her eyes drifted shut.

-o-

Darcy watched the doctor and Elizabeth from the doorway, knowing that Elizabeth wouldn't see him from here with the door partially closed. But he watched her open her eyes for the second time in four days. This time, they were normal, not shining with fever. It brought a tremendous relief to him to know that Elizabeth was on the road to recovery. Jane and Charles had shared vigil at her bedside over the past few days, talking or reading to her, or simply sitting in silence. He had done that quite a few times when he couldn't sleep.

He barely knew Elizabeth for two weeks and the woman was firmly entrenched in his heart and mind. Darcy saw the strong-willed and sarcastic woman at her most vulnerable, and cried for her. It didn't pass his notice that because of his going beyond propriety and taking care of Elizabeth himself, that Caroline was a simmering mound of anger. Darcy didn't care.

Now, Elizabeth was awake, the fever finally broken, he had to relegate himself to a distance from her again. He had asked Jane, Charles, and Dr. Thomas not to tell Elizabeth of his extensive involvement in her care. Though, when he talked with his sister, Georgiana, she had advised him to not do the course of action he was set on.

No, if he was to have a chance with Elizabeth, Darcy needed to start over with her and prove to the woman that he wasn't that snide and arrogant man that she first saw. Gradually, her opinion needed to change about him. The first part of the plan was assuring her the position as an Assistant Creative Director at his marketing firm. He showed the portfolio to the Creative Director, Randal. The man was beside himself and demanded Darcy not to lose her to some other agency. Randal would take Elizabeth under his wing and show her the ins and outs of the business.

Again, Darcy asked Randal to keep his involvement about acquiring the job from Elizabeth. Randal never asked questions, so readily agreed. Now, it was going to be a game of wait and see what happens.

Darcy watched as Elizabeth faded back to sleep. Dr. Thomas came up to him and smiled gently. "She is going to find out one of these days who was there at her bedside near the whole time. The mind is a tricky thing and while she doesn't remember much past the fall, someday, those missing bits and pieces will come back."

"Until that happens, I have time." Darcy's dark eyes never left Elizabeth's sleeping form in the queen-sized bed.

"I will warn you now, young man. Don't trifle with a young woman's heart, especially that one's. Elizabeth respects honesty foremost and that is the surest way to gain her trust and love." With those final words, Dr. Thomas headed down the hall and off to his regular rounds around Meryton.

Darcy took those words to heart.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a few days after the fever broke and Elizabeth was going stir crazy. Between Jane and Charles waiting on her and making sure she wasn't taxing herself, Elizabeth had never wanted more than anything than to find some peace and quiet. The strange thing of the past few days was Darcy wasn't around. Dr. Thomas checked on her progress and gave her more ibuprofen to help combat the aches. When he approved that she was healthy again, Elizabeth sighed in relief. However, the morning she tried to get out of bed on her own, she fell back, weak and shaking. Elizabeth wanted to be home, in her bed, around family and familiar things. Netherfield was nice and Charles had been a caring host but Elizabeth felt she was imposing.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth laid her hands on the edge of the bed and braced herself, attempting to stand up again and not have her legs collapse under her. A robe was lying on a chair a few feet away and she wanted to reach it, so she could attempt to get out of the bedroom for a short bit. With her strength of will, Elizabeth lifted herself up, feeling her legs shake but as she gritted her teeth, her body strengthened and managed to remain steady. Moving one foot in front of the other, Elizabeth carefully made her way to the overstuffed chair. However, her legs betrayed their steadiness and she felt them start to buckle.

A whisper of air and strong arms caught her before she reached the floor or her head met the table. The scent of masculine spice filled her senses, which tickled a distant memory in her head.

"You know, there are other ways to make friends with a table. I don't think knocking on it is the way to go." Darcy's voice filled her ears, making her skin shiver. He helped Elizabeth stand up and reached for the robe.

"Well, I certainly didn't want to get too intimate with the table. I know it is a fine looking thing and I'm sure the other pieces would be jealous if I devoted my time with it exclusively." Elizabeth quipped back.

The next thing she heard from Darcy was a low chuckle. Looking up to his face, she caught a hint of a smile at the edges of his mouth. It made her stomach flutter to see the softened expression in his face. A stray thought popped in her head that Darcy looked far better with a relaxed and happy expression than the usual aloof mask he wore.

"What are you doing out of bed, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked.

"I don't want to be in it anymore." She couldn't help but pout a little. "I'm getting restless and want to get out of this room for a little bit. However, my legs betrayed me."

"Then be glad I happened to be here." Darcy told her, the tone of his voice was something she hadn't heard before and it confused Elizabeth. "I was actually coming by to see if you wanted to partake in breakfast out on the terrace. I figured you were getting a bit of cabin-fever and the doctor has given you a clean bill of health."

"Breakfast would be nice and preferably not in here!" Elizabeth grinned. "Where is Jane?"

"She went home for a couple of hours. Your mother called her back for something or other. Charles and Caroline went into town."

"So, you are playing host to the invalid." Elizabeth remarked.

"I wouldn't say an invalid, just not quite ready to take on the world yet." Darcy responded. He helped Elizabeth with the robe, pulling her hair to the side as she settled it on her shoulders. Offering his arm, Elizabeth looked at him for a moment before placing her own through his.

Deep down, she knew that she was grateful for Darcy's help, as they slowly walked down the hall and took the stairs carefully. They had to stop a couple of times because she was getting a little winded from this burst of exercise. As they stepped out into the soft morning sun, Elizabeth smiled to see the table laden with breakfast. There was French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and most of all, a fresh press of hot coffee. Darcy helped her down into a chair, her back to the sun, and proceeded to pour her a cup, going as far as to ladle two teaspoons of sugar for her. She thanked him and wrapped her hands around the cup, blowing across the hot surface to cool it before taking a sip.

"Dr. Thomas had said that you needed a good and proper meal. That is probably why you are feeling a bit…weak." Darcy commented as he sat down and took a napkin, laying it over his knee.

"If Jane fed me soup one more time, I think I would have dumped it over her sweet head." Elizabeth put the cup down and picked up a fork to dig into the prepared plate of food. Darcy had been conscientious enough only to put small amounts until Elizabeth could decide if she wanted more. She thought it curious that Darcy did this and thought that maybe he had experience with helping someone who had been sick for a length of time.

"You are lucky to have such a caring sister. Though, I would have gone crazy to have her hovering over me the past couple of days as she did with you."

"Oh, you noticed that I was getting a bit short, did you?" Elizabeth raised her eyes to Darcy's.

He actually smiled and ducked his head. "Indeed."

Silence fell on them as they ate their breakfast and drank coffee. Elizabeth tore into the food on her plate and grabbed for two more slices of French toast, along with some eggs. After finishing that, she sighed and sat back in the chair. Already, her body was feeling tremendously better after having some nourishing and filling food. She didn't feel so weak anymore.

"Elizabeth, can I ask you a question?" Darcy interrupted her thoughts.

"I suppose you can ask." Her eyes looked toward him with curiosity.

"Are first impressions lasting with you? Is that a basis to judge someone forever?"

That was unexpected and Elizabeth was a little stunned. "Well, I guess it depends on the person. First impressions can show someone's true self, if they continue to act in the manner they had when introduced. But," She pursed her lips as she thought about her words. "if a first impression was a bad one and isn't a reflection of who a person is, then no, I wouldn't hold a person accountable by it."

"So, you believe a person's mind can be changed by someone's deeds?"

"Not so much deeds but how they act, talk, and treat other people. If they are a just and likeable person, then who am I to deem them unworthy of a lasting first impression? People change when forced into situations that they are uncomfortable with but it isn't something that should be held against them forever. I mean, forever is a long time to hold a grudge."

Darcy seemed to lift his shoulders up as if a weight had been lifted from them. He looked at Elizabeth, his eyes unreadable. However, his gaze at her did something to Elizabeth that wasn't wholly unpleasant. She took a deep sip of her coffee, hoping that the burning in her cheeks wasn't noticeable.

"Okay, another question. Do you think apologies for an offense have a certain time to be given?"

She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out where Darcy was going by this line of questioning. It was a conversation she wasn't expecting but Elizabeth was curious about what Darcy had to say. "If a person who has done an offense wishes to apologize, then it is never too late to give it. If they truly meant to apologize and are sincere, I think that makes up for any slight given."

Darcy gave a small nod of his head and leaned forward, placing his arms at the edge of the table and clasping his hands. He didn't look at Elizabeth at first, mulling over something that was bothering him. Elizabeth waited, patient to hear what Darcy had to say.

When he looked up to her, Elizabeth was taken aback by the regret that filled his dark eyes. "Elizabeth, I want to sincerely apologize for my unpleasant and rather arrogant behavior on that night we met. Trust me, after I had thought about what I said and how it came about, I berated myself over my behavior. Charles even told me that I was being an ass, to which I agreed. I wasn't in the best frame of mind that night for socializing."

Elizabeth was shocked by the sincerity of the apology and that Darcy actually gave it after all. She dismissed that it was ever going to happen and judged it as a part of his character. "I…um…accept your apology." Elizabeth said after a moment of silence, as she continued to look at Darcy curiously, unsure now of what to think of the man.

He gave her a nod and sat back in his chair.

-o-

Finally, the day came where Elizabeth was strong enough to go back home. She assured Charles that she enjoyed her stay, what time she was awake for it but felt better that she should go and sleep in her own bed. After a couple more days taking things slow and eating normal meals again, Elizabeth regained most of her strength back and her humor. What surprised her was that Darcy was starting to be pleasant company, if somewhat reserved at times. He often helped her when she wanted to take a quick stroll through the garden, just to get some fresh air.

Since his apology, Elizabeth was taking a second deeper look at the man. When he looked at her, it made her insides flutter and nervous. They were far from being friends, as she was with Charles but Elizabeth couldn't hate him because of a lapse of decent behavior. If anything, during her recovery from the fall and illness, Darcy had been doting on her, though not as extensively as her sister was. He was the respite from Jane's mothering. Whenever Elizabeth started to get cranky with her sister, Darcy would politely ask Jane to do something that required her to leave Elizabeth. Those times she was grateful for Darcy.

She took one final turn in the garden, walking slowly and enjoying the pleasant sunny September afternoon. Her hands brushed across the hedgerows of lavender, smiling as the pungent scent filled her senses. As she was enjoying the little walk, Elizabeth spotted Darcy's tall figure walk toward her. It wasn't a hurried walk but more of a pace set to meet her at the next juncture of the garden path. He joined her side when she reached him, both walking in step as they continue the turn back toward the house.

"Are you looking forward to going home?" he asked.

"Of course! As much as I appreciated the stay here, I really do miss being in my own room, even with a rather loud and rambunctious family parading through Longbourn."

"I can imagine that gets rather noisy, with five girls in the house." Darcy flashed a rare smile. "Are you going to help plan Charle's party?"

"He did ask me to help; I well can't back out of it now, can I?" Elizabeth spared a glance at her walking partner. "I was thinking of making it a Halloween masquerade ball. It would be fun and seeing the house in candlelight would be something."

"Yes, it would. A masquerade ball sounds wonderful. How about something a bit more time appropriate to the period of the manor?" Darcy suggested.

"Now, that is a wonderful idea!" Elizabeth smiled. "There will be plenty of time to make arrangements and for people to gather their costumes together. Though, I will admit, I have always dreamed of wearing a gown from the Regency period." She ducked her head to hide a little bit of embarrassment from Darcy.

"Then narrow down the costumes to be of that period."

"Thank you for the suggestion." She flashed a shy smile to Darcy.

"You are very welcome." Darcy gave a nod of his head and continued to walk with Elizabeth inside the house.

Later that evening, when she had been welcomed home with enthusiasm from the other sisters of the house and Mrs. Bennett, Jane cornered Elizabeth in the sitting room. Elizabeth was sketching on her art pad, when she started at seeing her sister standing over her shoulder.

"What a handsome likeness, Lizzie." Jane smiled and joined Elizabeth on the loveseat. "Darcy has made quite the impression on you."

"Oh, I don't know about that. He's more like a mystery that I can't quite figure out. Did you know he apologized to me for his insulting arrogant behavior at the Lion?"

"Really?" Jane looked a bit surprised.

Elizabeth nodded, setting her graphite and art pad to the side. "He did. The whole time that I've been recovering, the man has been nothing but attentive and conscientious to my needs. Don't think I haven't noticed Caroline's scathing hateful looks either."

"Well, she is a bit put out because no one is paying much mind to her." Jane replied, trying to give a justifiable reason for Caroline Bingly's petty attitude.

"I think it is more than that, Janie. The attention she wants is from a certain darkly handsome man of certain wealth. What I don't understand is why Darcy has been focused on me. We certainly didn't start off on the right foot and we tolerate each other's company. Lately, it's been more tolerable but we far from being friends."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Jane gave a knowing look to Elizabeth.

"Jane! Really, what is there for the man to like? I'm sharp witted, opinionated and couldn't care less that for all the money he has, that I have to bow to his superior class."

"Maybe that is what Darcy likes about you, Lizzie. You treat him just as any other man."

Elizabeth blushed as she thought of Darcy's dark gaze. Clearing her throat, she switched subjects. "Now, you and Charlie, what is happening there?"

Jane laughed and blushed as her sister cornered her about the blooming relationship. "Can I say I like him very much. Very, very much. We are both of the same mind on a lot of things and Charlie doesn't think anything about our middle-class stature. He's actually intrigued by mother's time spent in the Air Force. Let's say that mother approves of this man and is hoping something more comes of it."

"She would! Not to be mean or anything, but mother is always looking out for prospective husbands for her daughters. I think she wants us out of the house so her and father can retire in peace." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I think so too but I think that because I am now twenty-six, it is time for me to move on and out of the nest."

"Oh, Jane, I don't know why you haven't done so already. Mother and father can care for themselves."

"I know but I have been helping father more with his legal cases over the past year. He has had need of a legal aide and can't find anyone suitable for his temperament."

"And well, you need to put your own paralegal training to work, Janie. When are you going to go for the exam?"

"After the holidays."

"Oh, good!" Elizabeth cried out in joy. "I'm so happy for you, Jane!"

"I haven't taken it or passed yet, Lizzie!" Jane laughed.

"I know you will do fine. Don't let Charlie distract you too much however!"

"He isn't. In fact, he has been helping me with preparing for the exams."

Elizabeth saw Jane's cheeks flush brightly and grinned. "Oh, really?" She suggested there was something more going on but wasn't going to air it in the open.

"So, let's talk about the party at Netherfield…" Jane quickly changed the subject.

-o-

He was moping Darcy knew it. But Netherfield felt empty with Elizabeth's bright smile in it. She was gone home and yet he could still smell her when he passed a corner or stood in the suite Elizabeth occupied for the past two weeks. Now that he had apologized to her, Darcy felt lighter in spirit. However, his relationship with Elizabeth was far from being solid friends. It was a start and he could work with that.

Charles had a conference call to do, leaving Darcy to his own thoughts in the library. He knew that there was some business to attend to but Darcy had capable people running his various ventures that knew what Darcy wanted and expected. For the plan in getting Elizabeth an interview with Randal all hinged in her starting the job search. Then his thoughts skittered to the party that was in the works for Netherfield.

A period masquerade ball was a thrilling idea and it tantalized Darcy's imagination. He had to find out when the time came closer, what Elizabeth would be wearing as her costume, so he could dress appropriately. Darcy sat there, looking out the window and daydreamed about the ball.

"A pence for your thoughts." Caroline interrupted Darcy's ruminations.

He tried hard not to roll his eyes. "My thoughts are my own, Caroline."

She flounced in to the library with a pout on her face. "Oh, is sweet Will missing a set of fine eyes and a cheeky mouth?"

"Why is it a concern of yours?" Darcy shot her a scathing look.

"Because I think you can do better than Elizabeth Bennett. What has she to offer you? She's not that pretty or very cultured. I know this the 21st century but that woman can't be expected to fit into high society."

"How would you know? Really, Caroline, you are a snob. Being able to mingle with the rich and famous is not everything. It is all about having class which, madam, you lack at times." Darcy got up from his chair and started to leave Caroline.

Caroline's cheeks flamed at Darcy's insult, her mouth open to form a protest. She couldn't say anything in return before Darcy left, slamming the door on Caroline.

Darcy stalked out of the library and headed upstairs. He needed to get away from Caroline and Netherfield for a few days. Caroline's attitude about what woman was best for him, grated on Darcy's nerves. Grace and class was something people either had or didn't. Elizabeth had both and still was an engaging and lively personality. Caroline Bingly was not either, thought she tried to put on those airs.

As he started to pull his things and pack them, Charles arrived at his door and raised an eyebrow. "What is going on? Caroline came out of the library in tears and here you are packing."

"I'm sorry if I hurt Caroline's feelings, though I doubt the tears are genuine. Charles, I am going into London for a few days. If I have to deal with your sister's snide insinuations again, I will throttle her little neck. Plus, I do have to attend to some of my own business that I have put off for too long."

"You will be back for the ball, won't you?"

Darcy looked over to Charles and noticed the bewildered expression on the man's face. "Don't worry, I will be back for your ball. Keep me up to date on the details."

"And on Elizabeth." Charles stated, a grin lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, on Elizabeth too. I do want to know that she is progressing well from her illness. Randal is anxious to interview her for the position at Graphire."

"Uh huh, sure. If I happen to slip in some information about certain costume particulars, you wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Charles!" Darcy gave a mock look of shock at his friend. "Where do you get such notions?"

"I know you well, Fitz. After being friends with you for over seven years, I should."

Darcy laughed. "I keep forgetting about that time at university when you hauled my ass out of that potential blunder."

"Yes, true. I do know that this time, this is different. Lizzie would be a good match for you."

"Maybe one day, she will know that." Darcy sobered immediately. "But my one costly blunder with her will take a while to repair. Now, as for you and Jane…don't rush that, Charlie."

"Don't worry about me!" Charles laughed. "I'll call up John to have your car ready."

"Thank you." Darcy told his friend.


	7. Chapter 6

Note: Thank you for the reviews of this fan fiction! It is very much appreciated and I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds and progresses. I have so many threads in my head for future chapters down the road for Elizabeth and Darcy but that part of the story isn't there yet for them. I had wanted to get to the masquerade ball into this chapter but…well, you know how sometimes things write themselves in another direction from what you planned.

Darcy's green-eyed monster is showing.

**Chapter 6**

Darcy walked into the modest design firm in London. He was a major shareholder and business partner to Randal Wolsey. Randal and Darcy had been friends since university, along with Charles and his cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam. Randal did most of the design and marketing work for Darcy's other businesses, always grateful to have such a varied list of things to do. Darcy greeted the receptionist and headed straight for the studio, knowing that Randal would be there, hard at work with one of Darcy's projects.

"Rand!" Darcy called out, giving a little quirk to his mouth.

"Will!" Randal called out and popped his head over a drafting table. His ruddy hair was sticking out at odd angles and he had a couple days growth on his face, lending the man a rather rakish air that women adored. "When did you get back into town?"

"A couple of days ago. Though, I'm only here for a couple of weeks. Charlie wants me to babysit with him at his Halloween ball."

"Babysit? Really? Who's the lucky girl?" Randal's face split into a very wide and disarming grin.

"A local neighbor, named Jane. She's nice enough." Darcy gave a little shrug and went to pour a mug of coffee. "He's smitten, of course, but I don't see any reciprocation."

"Pfft, that can be nothing. She might be shy and reserved in public." Randal stood up and stretched after having been cramped over the drafting table working on a storyboard. He joined Darcy by the coffee, sloshing a refill in his own cup. "So, when do I get to meet this Lizzie Bennett, this jewel of talent?"

"Soon. I'm waiting for her to start sending her resume before I let you invite her for an interview. She's been rather ill the past couple of weeks, so she has been recovering from that."

"Uh huh." Randal pierced a look into his friend's dark gaze, his own ice green matching in intenseness. "You got that look, Will."

"What look?" Darcy turned to him, his face impassive.

"The look of 'I found a handsome woman that doesn't bore me'. Remember what happened last time?"

"I was a young lad and too stupid to know any better."

"And ill equipped for rejection." Randal snorted. "What does Ms. Bennett think of you?"

Darcy gave a soft snort and took a drink of his coffee, grimacing at the taste of coffee that had sat too long on a hot burner. Knowing his friend and business partner, it most likely had. "She tolerates me at best."

"Ah, the good old Darcy struck again. Insult a lady first and pissed her off, eh?"

"I was not in a good mood. Caroline was being all clingy and cloying, and despite the work I had waiting in town, Charlie asked me to check out his new estate."

Randal shook his head and clucked. He drained the last of his coffee and set his cup down. "Well, if she is half as interesting as you say, plus talented, I look forward to meeting Lizzie Bennett."

"Remember the deal, Rand!" Darcy's voice hardened suddenly.

Holding a hand up to placate Darcy, Randal chuckled. "I haven't forgotten! Besides, if her merit and talent is true, I will hire her immediately. However, I can't make any promises. This is my shop and I make the decisions."

"Yes, yes." Darcy waved a hand about, dismissing the usual rejoinder from his mate. "Trust me, you'll like her. She has a quirky humor and a wicked smile."

"Oh, those are definitely compliments from the great Mr. Darcy! Then I am sure I will love her!" Randal laughed, laughing even harder when he saw a flicker of heat in Darcy's eyes. He knew his reticent friend was quite taken with the woman but he did have to poke some fun at Darcy.

"Yes, it seems quite a few people adore Elizabeth." Darcy grumbled.

-o-

Meanwhile, back in Meryton, Elizabeth was going through a shopping list of things along with handing out notices about Netherfield's impending Regency Masquerade ball. She was excited and glad to be doing something than being stuck at Longbourn nursing whatever was left from her illness. Mrs. Bennett fussed a bit about Elizabeth getting to work so soon after regaining her strength but Elizabeth knew that if she didn't, she would have gone crazy!

Jane was at the office with Mr. Bennett, while Mary, Kitty and Lydia were in school. Mrs. Bennett was a homemaker, so did her usual things of running Longbourn, along with inviting the neighborhood ladies over for cards and tea. It was only a few days ago that she had left Netherfield and that Darcy had returned to London. She had asked Charlie if his friend would be coming to the ball, in which he reassured Elizabeth that he would be there. Next to Jane, Charlie talked with her incessantly, joining Elizabeth on many of the trips she went into town to talk to the local craftsmen, caterers and such. His affable personality made him an instant hit with the local businesses in Meryton, who got excited at the prospect of the ball.

Charlie was to meet her for tea at the Lion, to go over more of the details regarding making this Regency era ball authentic. Elizabeth hoped that Caroline didn't decide to join him, as she often stayed at home, claiming to not be interested in such mundane details of the ball. All the better because the less time Elizabeth spent in Caroline Bingley's scathing company, the better. Ever since Darcy had snubbed the woman's company for her own, Caroline has been hostile towards Elizabeth. Why Caroline felt threatened by her, Elizabeth couldn't understand. Darcy was free to go where he wanted and who to be with. If he decided that Elizabeth's company was preferable, Elizabeth wasn't going to argue the point. Though why Darcy would do so, confused Elizabeth. He was hard to read and kept himself distant, even when he had been at her side during the recovery of her illness.

Wrapped in the confusing thoughts of Darcy, Elizabeth didn't notice the person who stepped out from a shop and ran into her. Crying out in startlement, Elizabeth felt hands on her arms to help steady both parties.

"So sorry, miss!" a male voice said and held her out.

Elizabeth looked up and noticed a Royal Army officer standing in front of her. He wasn't extremely handsome but had the natural good looks of someone who enjoyed who he was and his place in life. The ready smile transformed his average looks, making Elizabeth chuckled at their little run-in.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I could have easily tripped on a crack being so lost in my woolgathering."

The officer chuckled. "Then I'm glad that you ran into me, instead of that unfortunate crack in the pavement. Let me introduce myself, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam." He held out a hand to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Bennett." She accepted his hand, surprised as the officer turned it over, brought it to his lips, and brushed the knuckles lightly. Elizabeth blushed a little at the old-fashioned gallantry.

"A pleasure, ma'am." Richard smiled. "As to my rushing out as I did and had the fortunate mishap of meeting you, I was off to go meet a friend at the pub. Want to join?"

"Fancy that, I was heading there myself." Elizabeth chuckled.

He held out his arm for her, giving a little bow of his head, "Then let me escort you, Elizabeth."

"You can call me Lizzie, if you want."

"And feel free to call me anything you wish. Colonel, Rick, Richard, Fitz, bastard, whatever." He laughed.

"I would hardly call you a bastard unless you really deserve the name."

"My troops would think I am at times."

They walked and chatted on their way to the Red Lion, finding quite a few things in common and laughing at each other's stories. Just as they entered the pub, Charlie spotted them and called out. Elizabeth was surprised when both men hugged and patted each other enthusiastically on the back.

"Well, I guess we have the same tea date." Elizabeth said wryly.

Richard laughed, "Charlie here is whom you are meeting?"

"Rick, Lizzie is helping me plan the ball at Netherfield."

"Oh, this is delightful! When do we expect my dear cousin?"

"Fitz said he be back in a week. Something about pressing business and such in town." Charles commented.

"Wait a minute?" Elizabeth stood rooted to the floor once they reached their booth. "Fitz? Cousin? I'm confused."

Charles laughed and helped clear up the matter with Elizabeth. "Fitz, as in Fitzwilliam Darcy. I call him Fitz, thought I know it rankles him. He does prefer to be called Will."

"Or simply call him the grumpy one." Richard laughed. "Caroline still throwing herself at Will?"

"When does she not?" Charles' blue eyes twinkled. "Though, Fitz put her in her place before he left, so she has been sulking ever since."

"Poor woman probably had it coming." Richard shook his head and held out his hand for Elizabeth to slide into the booth first, taking a seat next to her.

"Maybe she did. Good god, she was shooting me hateful looks the whole time I was staying at Netherfield." Elizabeth smiled. "Charlie, how can you have such a disagreeable sister when you are quite the opposite?"

"She takes after her mother." Charles shrugged while picking up a menu.

"Don't worry, Lizzie, she doesn't like me much either. I'm not rich enough for her tastes and the thought of hooking up with a military man…oh, it's unthinkable."Richard rolled his eyes.

"Thus Darcy is more her type." Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "How can he bear the attention?" She clucked her tongue.

"My dear, I believe you are making fun of Will!" Richard laughed.

"Maybe but I only have a short span of time to which to assess his character and how he was around certain company. While polite to me after I got well, he thought me only barely tolerable at the start."

"That's not so, Lizzie." Charles rushed to the defense of his friend, but snapped his mouth shut before he let on more about how Darcy risked his health to find her and stood by her bedside day in and day out as her body raged in fever.

"Please, tell me how Darcy has looked on me more kindly, Charlie?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Leave him be, Lizzie. Darcy can be a bit stand-offish by my cousin is a generous man to a fault. You may be surprised at what you will find if you look hard enough."

"Are you ready to order, luvs?" the waitress dropped by their table, ready to scribble the groups order.

"I believe so." Richard looked over Elizabeth's shoulder and quickly picked his meal.

The trio went to talk more about the masquerade and what costumes were planned. Elizabeth threw ideas out to Charles, to which he grabbed onto and fired off some thoughts of his own. Of course, many laughs were interspersed in the conversation, along with some jokes and teasing. All in all, it was a very good tea time lunch.

-o-

Darcy lunged at the other man, his foil whipping by the shoulder as the other stepped to the side to avoid the feint, bringing his own blade for an undercut at Darcy's ribs. Spinning around, Darcy grunted, throwing out his left hand to help balance his body. Stepping forward with a feint and then back before swinging his arm down for a low swipe, Darcy was surprised when his opponent met the blade and forced it upwards, knocking it loose from Darcy's fingers.

"Tsk tsk, Will, sloppy. Not your usual best. You are distracted." The other fencer said through the mask as he reached and took it off. Sweat matted gray hair and crisp grey eyes met Darcy's dark, sweaty gaze as he unmasked.

"I'm sorry, Brian. I have…there is a lot of my mind." He reached down and grabbed his foil, tucking the fencing mask under his arm.

Brian, the fencing master, walked with Darcy over to the bench set at the side of the mats and picked up a towel, throwing it to Darcy. He caught it with one hand and went to dabbing at the sweat around his eyes. The men set their gear down and loosed the top ties of the quilted chest armor.

"Business has never affected you this badly, so I can only conclude that a woman is involved."

Darcy's eyes shot up and stared at Brian. His mouth turned down into a grimace. "Is it that obvious to everyone?"

"Only to those who know you best. While, yes, other women in the past may have garnered your curiosity, they never distracted you from performing. This time, however, is different."

"I barely know her and yet…" Darcy paused, dropping his gaze to stare at the worn soft boots he wore. "I can't get her eyes, smile, and her laugh out of my head. I try to be a gentleman and a friend but I am kept at a distance."

"Yet you keep yourself at a distance, too, Will." Brian remarked. "Don't be upset, but it is who you are. You do not make acquaintances easily and for all your intelligence and worldly knowledge, you lack a bit in the social graces."

Darcy winced at the words. They weren't said in a harsh way but what the fencing master said had struck to the core of his being. Brian had coached and taught Darcy in fencing since his teenage years, so he knew William Darcy quite well, having acted as a surrogate father. Still, hearing an apt telling of his little faults stung his pride.

"What am I to do then? Just forget about her because my lack of making small talk?" Darcy snapped a little.

Brian laid a hand on Darcy's shoulder, calming the irritation and aggravation within the younger man. "Be yourself, Will. Don't hide behind that aloof disdain you wear for the world."

"I don't want to be hurt, Brian." Darcy whispered.

"I know, son, I know. However, what is past is past. You have since matured and are wiser because of what happened. You have a few good friends that care a great deal about your happiness. Why else would Richard and Charles gone to keep you from being arrested? If I remember, it isn't the first time either that they have saved your hide from the Bobbies, either."

Thinking about the incident with Georgiana and the unfortunate gentleman she wasted her affections on, Darcy ground his jaw tightly. "Please, don't remind me."

"Tell me, this woman that has caught your attention, is it a curiosity or something more?" Brian asked Darcy.

He looked up at his mentor, a ghost of a boyish smile spreading over his face. "All I know is that I am enraptured with her, Brian. Without her even knowing it, this young woman has left an indelible mark on my person."

The fencing master nodded slowly and smiled. "Women are both a delight and a headache, leaving us both giddy in love and in absolute frustration."

Darcy chuckled, "I agree."

"Go on, get cleaned up. We are done for the day."

When Darcy reached his townhome later that day, he tossed the keys onto the foyer table and handed his coat to his valet. It was announced that dinner would be ready shortly. He gave his thanks and proceeded to his library. Once in there, Darcy walked over to a sideboard and poured a two fingers-width helping of Kentucky bourbon. One thing about Americans, they knew how to age bourbon and he enjoyed the slight smoky taste of it as it went down smoothly. Pouring another serving, Darcy took his tumbler and went over to the desk sitting off to the side. The day's mail sat there, waiting for his attention but he ignored it.

He was anxious to see Elizabeth again and yet nervous at the same time. What would he do or say at the ball? What would she be wearing? Who would she be partnered with? That last thought made him grind his teeth as a picture of Elizabeth dancing with someone other than him brought a flash of jealousy through him. Shaking his head, Darcy had to remind himself that the woman wasn't tied to him and was free to dance with anyone she chose. Still, he ached to have Elizabeth in his arms again, albeit less wet and more awake than last time.

Darcy snorted to himself as he chided himself for the love struck thoughts and irrational emotions. He barely knew Elizabeth. She was opinionated, stubborn, and was always ready with a quick remark. Then there was her connections, even if the lines between classes were blurred in this modern age, the attitudes remained. Her sister was an amiable woman and Charlie seemed to be happy with her. Jane welcomed Darcy to help her sister, and with a few quick chats, he couldn't find any fault in her demeanor that would embarrass his friend.

As he closed his eyes, Darcy saw Elizabeth as she walked the garden, the sun streaming down and alighting her deep auburn hair aflame. He could still smell the lavender she had touched. In many ways, Elizabeth Bennett was like him, they didn't like to be cooped up inside for long periods of time when a day was bright and welcoming. His fingers twitched with memory when Darcy caressed Elizabeth's fevered cheek, willing desperately for her to pull through.

Resting his head back on the tall back of his chair, Darcy sighed deeply. He was a fool but one that was falling in love with a woman that could be an equal match to him. He started when his mobile vibrated with an incoming call. Looking at the screen, Darcy smiled to see his cousin's name. Tapping the phone, Darcy answered.

"Ricky!"

"Now, you know how I hate that!" laughed the man at the other end.

"I know, that is why I do it. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? I thought you were off on war maneuvers?"

"I am. My regiment is in Meryton for it. It's all woodland training this time around. I had lunch with Charlie when I arrived, and guess what? I met this enchanting girl!"

"Oh?" Darcy suddenly worried, for his cousin often found many a girl enchanting before his eye roamed again and the budding relationship was over before it began.

"You probably know her. Elizabeth Bennett. She joined Charlie and I for lunch." Richard's grin could be heard through the mobile.

Darcy's hand went numb as he heard this.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was done. Elizabeth stood back and admired the final touches to Netherfield for the masquerade that night. She loved Halloween and this one was special as it also combined her love for the Regency period of English history. The fading light made the torches and lamps stand out, lending the air of yesteryear already to the estate.

"Wow." Charlie breathed in awe. He was speechless to see the transformation.

"Yep." Elizabeth grinned and looked at her friend. "The orchestra and DJ have arrived and are doing their set up; the caterer is already brewing away in the kitchen, with their wait staff preparing the banquet tables and individual tables. Now, all we need is guests and to get dressed."

Shaking his head from the dreamy scene, Charlie smiled widely. "Even Caroline can't bitch about this. Wonderful work, Lizzie! I have your room ready with your costume. Jane is already upstairs."

"I thought Darcy was coming?" Elizabeth commented.

"He is. He got held up in the traffic on M1, so he is running a little late."Charlie grinned. "Don't worry, he will show up in his usual way."

"Huh, in that stand-offish I'm-too-important-for-you way?" Elizabeth snorted.

Charlie laughed, "He's not that bad, Lizzie. And what about your date?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Rick said he would be here in ten minutes. He had to administer some gruesome task to some corporals."

"Knowing him, it probably involves a toothbrush and being on the knees getting at some dark, filthy corner."

"Oh, you had some experience with that?" Elizabeth's eyes gleamed with mirth.

"Hmm, you could say that." Charlie laughed. "Come on, time to get ready."

They headed into the house and went to get into their costumes. Elizabeth met with Jane in the room and smiled as she took in her sister, hair swept up with curls framing her face. The gowns were a find for them when they managed to hit an auction from a BBC warehouse. With a few modifications, both Jane and Elizabeth were set within a couple of weeks. The longest time spent on their costume was on the masks. Jane was golden with her gown and hair, looking like a dawn goddess. It made Elizabeth a little envious because she was earthier in coloring and thus her gown and mask complemented that. The moss greens and rusts played in the light as she slipped it on, pieces of ivy and baby's breath wound its way around her arm and shoulder. Jane helped with Elizabeth's hair, sweeping it back loosely and letting a few of the wavy tendrils fall around her face. Throughout the auburn locks, Jane would place more baby's breath and pieces of ivy.

In the end, Elizabeth looked like the portrayal of Gaia, goddess of the earth and living things.

"Oh, Lizzie!" Jane stood behind her at the vanity in awe of the transformation. "You look like Mother Earth!"

"Well, I'm grateful to not have added grapes or such or else some drunken man would mistake me as a bride of Dionysus." Lizzie laughed.

"You will make the other girls jealous."

"Or do you mean, Miss Caroline Bingley?" Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "I didn't think you had a mean bone in your body, Janie."

Jane laughed and tucked one more piece of ivy into her sister's hair. "I don't but sometimes, she does need to know that she isn't the only peahen strutting around."

"No, but she is going to definitely going to attempt to gather all the peacocks in her sphere tonight."

"Maybe, maybe not. There is one she wants but I have it known that he could care less."

"Darcy?" Lizzie asked.

Her sister smiled a secretive smile and reached for her mask. "Come on, we are keeping our dates waiting."

"The party won't start without the host and then, he isn't late because it is his party."

"Okay, I don't want to keep Charlie waiting any longer than needed." Jane laughed.

"Alright, alright. I hope Rick dressed appropriately and isn't regimental!"

"Lizzie, how could you say that!"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

They both laughed and hooked their arms together as they left the borrowed suite and headed for the grand stairs. Guests were arriving, greeted and their wraps and coats were taken, then they wandered further into the foyer and the dining area. Lizzie looked over the railing and watched for a moment, seeing Charles smile, laugh, and share brief words with most of the guests from Meryton. She smiled to see the ease of which Charles integrated with the country gentry.

"You have a good man there, Jane."

"I know." Jane nudged Elizabeth and pointed to who arrived. Elizabeth looked over and the smile dimmed into slight shock.

Even with the mask on, she could tell it was Darcy in full splendor. The mask was expensive tooled leather, painted to look like oak leaves twined with acorns. The Regency suit was a deep emerald velvet that was cut quite fitting and flattering to Darcy's tall svelte frame. The snug pants clung admiringly, which made Elizabeth blush a little to note her eyes roaming over the cut figure of the dour man. As if feeling her eyes on him, Darcy looked upwards at the top of the stairs where she and Jane stood and watched the guests. A flicker of smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, showing Elizabeth that he seemed to be pleased to see her. Charles slapped a hand on Darcy's shoulder, welcoming him back. Charles looked up to where Darcy had his attention fixed a moment before and stopped.

"I think it is time to head down." Jane said.

"Where's Rick?"

"I don't know but I think you have a substitute, Lizzie. A quite fitting match, too." Jane winked at Elizabeth and tugged her forward.

"Jane, my golden queen!" Charles greeted, holding out his hands to greet her.

Jane blushed but accepted Charles' hands. Elizabeth was struck at how good a match Charles and Jane made in not only temperament but their golden looks. Her eyes looked over to Darcy at Charles' side, unsure of what to do.

"You are wondering what has happened to our dear Colonel Fitzwilliam?" Darcy asked Elizabeth.

"It did cross my mind in passing."

Darcy reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a mobile phone, tapping on the screen and flipping through something that Elizabeth couldn't catch. His finger paused and then Darcy turned the screen around to show her a text.

_Hey, mate, I won't be making the ball. Seems the army rears its ugly head again and my regiment is being assigned to Brighton. Give Lizzie my apologies._

"Why didn't he call?" Elizabeth said, a little put out that her date ditched her, even if the excuse was valid.

"He did. When did you check your mobile last?"

"Oh…this afternoon? Shit." Elizabeth cursed under her breath and wracked her brain to remember where she last had her phone. When it came to her, she excused herself from Jane and Charles and headed to the kitchen. Darcy followed her, determined to not her out of his sight.

The older folk who saw the pair, chuckled as they saw The Green Man chasing Gaia, as if it was some spring rite going on. Dodging servers and milling people or running children, Elizabeth made it to the butler's pantry off to the side of the kitchen. The countertop was cluttered with gathered bottles of wine and champagne, glasses, and a couple of ready to serve hors d'ouvres. Elizabeth went into the narrow pantry, to the far end, where she had stashed her satchel with the planners, appointment book, and other things that helped keep her life together in neat order. She reached the satchel and stuck her hand in flap pocket, drawing out her smart phone. When she pressed the screen power, the flashing 'Missed Call' stared at her, along with a voicemail alert.

Elizabeth dialed her voicemail box and waited for the message to play. She had to hold the phone out as the loud noise of several diesel trucks came out behind Richard's voice. Sighing, she tapped the screen to disconnect the call and slip the phone back into her bag.

"I told you he called." Darcy said behind Elizabeth's shoulder right at her ear.

Startled that Darcy had followed her and so close to her, Elizabeth stepped back onto his foot, making him grunt and stumble back against the counter. Glasses wavered and tinkled as the cabinet shuddered under Darcy's weight.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elizabeth told Darcy, embarrassed to have been so clumsy and stepped on him. She tried to move past him in the narrow way, to have Darcy now step on the hem of her gown, pinning Elizabeth in place.

Darcy was pinned to the counter, as Elizabeth had the wall at her back, body pressed against the rich, darkly handsome man. He rested his hands on her shoulders, holding Elizabeth still as he released the hem of her gown from under his boot. His eyes caught hers and Elizabeth didn't flinch away. The dark green of her eyes was something you would expect deep in a forest and Darcy found them entrancing. Intelligence and sharp wit spoke out of them, making Elizabeth's eyes very expressive when her face was impassive. With the costume and no mask on yet, the tussle of russet waves played around her face, the sprigs of baby's breath and ivy winding throughout providing a natural and earthy beauty that tugged at Darcy's being. He was a man lost and didn't know what to do having never been in this situation before, except once. And that was a time of youthful impetuousness and rebellion against his father.

Neither of them moved, though what they came to the pantry for was completed and they weren't hindered. Darcy raised a hand to Elizabeth's chin, tilting her head up further. He wasn't sure what he was doing but Darcy let the moment take him as he leaned his head down toward her lips. Before his lips could brush against hers, there was a disgusted throat clearing from the doorway. Elizabeth's cheeks reddened briefly, before she got control of herself and quickly slipped away from Darcy. He looked up, controlling the surge of annoyance, and looked at Caroline Bingley in her peacock blue-green gown and flamboyant mask. The flash of Elizabeth's gown around the corner as she hurried away set Darcy in a disappointed frame of mind. For once, the woman didn't fight him and was welcoming, then Charles' sister happened on the scene.

"Are you still going on with that nonsense about Elizabeth Bennett?" Caroline said snidely.

"What business is it of yours?" Darcy shot back, biting back the nasty tone from coloring his voice.

"Surely, you can do with a better…pedigree."

"I'm sure we had this discussion before, Caroline. If I want to court my attention on Elizabeth, I will. You hold no sway over my opinions, despite what you may think." Darcy walked over to Caroline and towered over her. "I think I made it clear that your intentions will get nowhere with me, so quite acting like a bitch in heat."

With that said, he brushed past her and headed to the ballroom, to see if he could catch up with Elizabeth.

-o-

The ball was in full swing now as musicians played reels and dances for the people, groups gathered to talk or gossip. Children that were allowed to come, laughed and chased each other through the throng of people. Mrs. Bennett had her own little hen group and talked enthusiastically about Jane's relationship with the host of the ball. Elizabeth wandered through the people, greeting and smiling at old acquaintances and friends. None of this really mattered to the state of mind she was in at present.

The scene in the pantry with Darcy had her confused and leaving her flushed at what nearly transpired. She didn't know if she liked the man or not but Elizabeth couldn't deny the pull of attraction to him either. He was about to kiss her and Elizabeth wanted it to happen. Then, on the other hand, she didn't want to get involved with a man in such pompous society as his, where the likes of Caroline Bingley vied for his favor and would surely have it. No, Elizabeth couldn't compete with that high-society manner or grace. She was much more content to be who she was, a modern artist with a no-nonsense and practical attitude of the world. Elizabeth didn't need the old fashioned airs of the gentry.

A hand grabbed at her elbow and turned her around, dragging Elizabeth among other dancers as a slow dance started. She was about to protest as an arm slid around her waist and hand grasped hers. Looking up, she saw Darcy give his usual stoic glance at her but his mouth twitched in a small smile.

"You are a hard woman to chase down." Darcy said.

"I am responsible for this little bash, making sure there is enough food and drink to go around, toilets don't plug up and flood the second floor, and so many other little things that Charlie shouldn't worry about."

"Can't you take some time for yourself and enjoy what you put together?"

"I have been." Elizabeth smiled. "For me, it is like an overdue welcome home, seeing all the people I grew up with together in one place."

"Well, if no one has said it, Elizabeth, this is a good party. Thank you for helping Charlie with this."

Elizabeth stared at Darcy, shocked to hear the words of praise and gratefulness from him. This man was a puzzle to her and she couldn't figure out whether she was liked or tolerated. While there were some open moments with Darcy, other times, he was formal and cool, if not a bit annoyed.

"So, Darcy, have you been enjoying yourself?" Elizabeth asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm enjoying this for Charlie's sake."

"But not for yours?"

"It's been tolerable but there are a couple of bright spots in the evening." Darcy looked deeply into her eyes.

"I don't know whether to take that as a slight or compliment." Elizabeth had to chuckle lest she snap to some quick judgment of Darcy's statement.

Darcy stopped their dancing a moment and looked seriously at Elizabeth. "I didn't mean that as an insult, Elizabeth. I'm not a very…social person, so I find myself a bit out of my element in parties like this."

That was the first honest and contrite thing Darcy had ever spoken to Elizabeth since their first introduction. Narrowing her eyes a bit and looking over the man, she could see some tenseness in him that probably came from being in large gatherings. Her opinion of Darcy's aloofness softened as she now understood why he acted the way he did sometimes.

"Then, I'll thank you for the compliment, Mr. Darcy." She crooked a grin at the man.

He nodded and spun her around slowly, finishing the song. Some couples left the main dancing area where others waited for the next song. Elizabeth stood for a moment, unsure of what to do now with the man before her. She opened her mouth to say something but Darcy spoke first.

"Would you like to take a walk and get some fresh air?"

"Sure, that actually sounds like a wonderful idea."

Darcy rested a hand at the small of Elizabeth's back and escorted her to the front hall where the guests wraps and coats were held. She told him that there was a wrap she brought because the gown didn't really fit well into a coat because of the greenery. Finding the wool wrap and his coat, he came back to Elizabeth and like a gentleman, swung the wrap around her shoulders. He shrugged into his long coat and held an arm out for her. Together they left the noise and stuffiness of the ball and headed out into the cool and bright autumn night.

The driveway was lit with torches but the pair took a turn toward the gardens, where periodic lanterns were set to provide soft lighting along with the full moon. There was a crispness to the air that one associates with autumn, giving off the impression of spice, sweet hay, and harvest. Also, with many of the older people, this was a night where the veil between worlds was at its thinnest and it lent a certain respectful hush to the night. Elizabeth walked sedately next to Darcy, her arm wrapped around his and wondered about this turn of events. She saw a different aspect to the man this night and she couldn't help but like it. For all the cold disdain and aloofness he put on around large groups of people, to see that it was a defense mechanism for uncomfortable situations, made Darcy seem just like anyone else. He was, however, very attentive when it came to her and this made her flush.

They came to the little woods path of the garden that they walked a few short weeks before. Darcy raised an eyebrow, asking if she wanted to go down the path, to which Elizabeth replied with a grin. He moved his hand to grasp Elizabeth's and led her down the wooded garden path. To anyone who saw them from a distance, they would see the Green Man escorting his lady back to their earthy domain. They walked deep into the small woods and came to the spot they visited together the first time, where the break through the trees looked down onto the English countryside. The view was still picturesque, even bathed in the silver light of the full moon.

As they stopped, Darcy turned to Elizabeth, raising her hand in his and brought it to his lips. His dark eyes shone out from the mask as he looked into Elizabeth's eyes and laid a gentleman's intimate kiss on her fingers. Elizabeth's heart fluttered at the old world charm and the implications of the gesture. She hardly knew Darcy but she would be lying to herself if she didn't feel some sort of attraction to the sometimes intimidating and frustrating man. Hadn't she been absently sketching his likeness in her pad? She was too practical to believe in love at first sight, for surely, it wasn't so with them. The start of their acquaintance was prickly and antagonistic.

Elizabeth reached up and pulled the Green Man mask off Darcy's face, wanting to see the man, not some stupid mask. His mouth quirked at the corners in a bit of amusement. "Much better." She said.

"In regards to what?" Darcy responded.

"To having your face hidden behind a mask but I get the feeling that you do that most of the time."

Darcy jerked a little in surprise at Elizabeth's astute observation. "You…aren't far from the truth."

"So, Mr. Darcy, what are your thoughts?" she asked softly.

He opened his mouth, stunned to be asked and then not sure of what to say. Would it be too forward to tell Elizabeth that he couldn't stop thinking about her? That he wanted to taste her lips and see if it would be as he had imagined? Since his last disaster of a serious romantic relationship, Darcy had shied from getting attached or being forthcoming about what he felt and thought toward others. Was he bold enough to act on what he desperately wanted to do?

Raising his free hand to Elizabeth's face, he brushed his fingers over her cheek. "I think…"

Elizabeth reached up and brought Darcy's mouth to hers, taking the initiative of kissing the man. She didn't know why she did it but when their lips met, the world melted away and Elizabeth felt her heart beat against her chest as Darcy sank deeper into the kiss. He wrapped a hand behind her neck and waist, holding Elizabeth to him.

It seemed hours, or days, before they parted, flushed and short of breath. Elizabeth licked at her lips slowly and swallowed. She didn't expect that and she could tell, Darcy wasn't expecting it either but was pleased all the same.

"Elizabeth….Lizzie…" Darcy rasped.

A rustle of someone loudly crashing through the woods, along with a giggle and a male voice, broke the spell over Elizabeth and Darcy. Their heads turned toward the direction of the intervening voices and as they reached closer to them to make out another couple sneaking away from the party, Elizabeth froze stiffly. Darcy looked down at her in alarm, wondering why but soon found the answer.

"Lydia!" Elizabeth said in shock, as her younger sister crashed through and stopped suddenly before her and Darcy.

As for the man with the girl, Darcy's face closed down and went cold, shocked to see the man here at Netherfield, much less in Meryton.

"Lizzie!" Lydia's mouth hung open in shock, her eyes darting from her to Darcy and back. Then typical of a girl of sixteen years, she giggled.

A/N: It has been a long time in getting this chapter together. There had been a couple of drafts and then it sat for a long time before getting back to it. The poor people, so much is going to be thrown in their path and with this fragile beginning, who knows what will happen.


	9. Chapter 8

Overcoming Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 8

Lydia giggled and hid the smile behind her hand, while wrapping her other arm tightly on the man next to her, who looked to be ten years her senior. A man that was too old to be hanging with a pretentious and flirty young girl! Elizabeth's face grew hot with embarrassment and likewise, her partner, Darcy's face paled as he stared at the man.

"Well, Darcy, it has been a long time." The man gave a charming smile.

"Not long enough." Darcy replied in a cold, deadpan voice. "Excuse me, Elizabeth, but I remembered that I have a call to make."

"Darcy…" Elizabeth looked at him in confusion and the cold distance that was growing between them.

His eyes looked to her, cold and distant in the spattered moonlight. With a brief nod, he quickly left her and her sister. She turned her gaze to the audacious brat before her and the man with Lydia. To a man such as Darcy, seeing the way her youngest sister was behaving and obviously with a man around Darcy's age clinging to a girl young enough to be his own sister, was a matter of embarrassment and bad form. Especially on some level, it spoke of Lydia's uncontrolled nature and that the family didn't watch the girl. Damn! Elizabeth chewed at her lip, disappointed that the brief moment with Darcy, feeling his lips on hers and enjoying another side to the man, was gone.

"Come on, Lydie, we are going to see mother." Elizabeth growled. "And you!" She pointed a finger at the man. "You are coming with."

"Lizzie!" Lydia whined plaintively, "Mum doesn't know that George is here!"

"Oh, so this isn't new?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

Lydia sucked in her lower lip and kept quiet. Elizabeth watched the man, George, actually start to fidget under her glare. If she wasn't so embarrassed and upset, Elizabeth would admit he was handsome and exuded a palpable charm. Not the sophisticated charm of Darcy, but a rakish, bad-boy charm that made any girl melt.

Elizabeth palmed her face and sighed deeply. She started back toward the manor house, not seeing if Lydia followed or not but knew that the girl would follow. She wasn't even back in the country for three months and now Elizabeth had to fall back on the role of elder sister watching the little ones. Mary was never a problem, being a serious child, but Lydia was always wild and Kitty followed her wild ways, though it was mainly so she didn't feel left behind.

They arrived at the side terrace where the smokers gathered and walked up to Mrs. Emma Bennett, a fierce and outgoing American transplant that married their father, David, when she found out she was pregnant with Jane. Mrs. Bennett took one look at Elizabeth's face and then saw Lydia trailing along with a man that put on a hanged-dog face.

"Lizzie?" Mrs. Bennett asked her next eldest daughter.

"These two crashed through the woods, hoping to get some…moon bathing time."

Mrs. Bennett looked at George Wickham, appreciating the handsome features but realizing that he had crashed Charlie's party. Emma Bennett was fairly liberal when it came to her daughters exploring their lives but certain lines they didn't dare cross. Underage drinking was one of those lines, another, dating someone old enough to be married and with children of his own.

"Mr. Wickham, I thought you had gone south with the rest of the regiment this afternoon?"

"I did but I got a call from Lydia, saying she was bored and had no date. I have to be back by morn."

"Young man, going AWOL from the military is a serious offense." Mrs. Bennett frowned, having been former military herself.

He raised his hands up in defense to Mrs. Bennett's disapproving gaze. "I let a mate know where I was. He has my number, Mrs. Bennett, if an emergency happens."

"Mother," Elizabeth started but Mrs. Bennett held up her hand to forestall any talk.

"Lydia, go inside and find your father."

"Yes, ma'am," The sullen girl replied and scooted off inside the house.

"Lizzie, go ahead and take your leave. You did your duty; go enjoy the party you put together. I am going to have a serious…chat with this young man."

"Yes, mother," Happy to be relieved of duty, Elizabeth walked away but instead of going into the party, she headed around the side of the house, going toward the kitchen entrance. Her face was still heated with embarrassment. Sisters were to stick together but if one did something that was against the better nature of the girl, it reflected poorly on them, the rest of the siblings and on the parents. Yes, this was the twenty-first century but in the sleepy country life of England, some old traditions and family values still ruled.

At twenty-three, Elizabeth was old enough to be on her own and do her own thing, be it going to nightclubs, joining a club, or whatever. She didn't have to stay at home. Still, you were always the responsible sibling, looking out for the younger. However, the way Darcy acted, it was as if he took personal offense to finding Lydia and George Wickham together, and it reflected badly on her.

Traditions and values were one thing, but some old fashioned thinking was archaic! If somehow Darcy thought that Elizabeth should be responsible for her sister sneaking off, he was wrong! Didn't they just sneak off and shared a kiss under the moon? Shaking her head, Elizabeth saw the avarice he held in his eyes toward Wickham. What was that all about?

As if her thoughts called Darcy, he exited through the kitchen doors and onto the gravel driveway, mask off, and car keys in hand. She stopped at the side of the door, partly in the shadows, and was about to call out to him as he rushed by. Instead, she kept her mouth shut and took a step to turn away. One embarrassment was enough; Elizabeth didn't need to add another by chasing after a man that turned cold on her, like an approaching storm.

The motion in the shadows caught his eye and made Darcy pause. Seeing Elizabeth there, he pondered what to do. She must think he was an ass just now, for he closed down on her but it wasn't her at all that he was upset with. Rattling the keys in his hand, Darcy debated what to do but his feet decided for him as they turned toward Elizabeth and with a couple of long strides, caught up to her, reaching her elbow and grabbing hold to stop her.

"Lizzie," Darcy started, softening his voice when she turned toward him.

"Darcy." Elizabeth said stiffly.

"Um…" he stuttered at the tone in her voice but bulled onwards. "I'm sorry for how I acted back in the woods. Please understand it wasn't you."

"What am I supposed to understand then?" Elizabeth refused to look up at him; instead focusing her gaze at his chest.

"It's…personal." Darcy clenched his jaw as Wickham's smirk flashed in his mind.

"That's it? I am to be satisfied with that answer?" Elizabeth did look up this time, her eyes wide and mouth set into a stubborn line.

"You will have to be. I can't say more because of the people involved. Trust me on this, Lizzie." Darcy pleaded quietly.

"Darcy, we are just starting in this friendship…relationship…whatever you want to call what this is or has happened. I don't have a lot to go on from you yet to just take a leap of faith and trust you so suddenly."

This shocked Darcy and had him blink. The words were spoken with a quiet fire and it struck him at his pride. For all that he thought about her and defied Caroline's snide remarks and insinuations, to get such a rebuke as he did from Elizabeth stung. "Sometimes trusting someone's word has to be enough, Elizabeth." He patiently said, trying not to clip his words angrily.

She closed her eyes briefly and took in a breath, letting it out slowly. This conversation was slowly going downhill and a headache was starting behind her eyes. Because of it, it was making Elizabeth come off a tad bitchy. Then add the exasperation of dealing with her youngest sister, it didn't improve her mood.

Darcy watched the subtle flickers across Elizabeth's face, the tightening of her jaw, and relaxing them, to the slight pinch between her brows. This couldn't be easy for her but it wasn't for him either. Seeing Wickham again brought back an old anger and unintentionally, Darcy was releasing some of it on Elizabeth. Placing a hand under her chin, Darcy drew Elizabeth's eyes up to meet his and held them.

"Please, Lizzie, do not take what went on tonight personally. It has nothing to do with you. There are some…old matters between Wickham and myself, that is all I am going to say."

"Darcy, I will try to accept that." She said, somewhat mollified. "If you will accept my apologies for how my sister behaved."

"Why?" Darcy looked perplexed. "She's the one flaunting herself, it is her honor that she is tarnishing. You can't control what she does."

"It's just…" Darcy put a finger on Elizabeth's lips to quiet her.

"Don't say anything else. I know about younger sisters." He gave a ghost of a smile. "It's worse when you are the brother and have to go through those embarrassing escapades."

"Well, then," Elizabeth gave a tiny flicker of a smile.

"Well, then," Darcy reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from Elizabeth's eyes, tucking it away behind her ear.

"You better get going to whatever you had to go to in a hurry."

"Excuse me?"

"You were off in a rush with car keys." Elizabeth reminded Darcy, touching his hand that held the key to his BMW.

"Ah, yes, well…" Darcy looked flustered and his eyes flickered toward the row of parked cars in the driveway. "Walk with me?"

Elizabeth smiled shyly but gave an assenting nod. He held out an arm to her, which she slipped her arm through. Slowly, they wound their way through the throng of vehicles ranging from Opel, Rover's, and some imports. They came upon a sleek black, sporty, BMW whose lights flickered when Darcy pressed on the key fob to open the doors and disarm the security system. They stopped at the driver's side door and stood there in silence. Elizabeth fidgeted a little, unsure what to say or do. This man asked her over to his car to see him off but suddenly any witty or smart remarks was gone from her head.

"It was a good party, Lizzie." Darcy said softly, the silver light of the moon glinted off his dark hair but put his face in shadow.

"I hope so, as much as I got to enjoy it. So, are you heading back to London?"

"Afraid so. Some business I was waiting on came through. How is the job hunt?"

"Slow but there is some feedback from my portfolio." Elizabeth gave a little chuckle. "To believe I have an agent that decided to take me on personally is unbelievable. Funny thing, he was a former guest speaker at the uni back in America."

"Ironic." Darcy laughed quietly.

There was another moment of silence. "I guess…"

"I should be going." Darcy finished but didn't make a move to open the door.

"Well, have a safe trip." Elizabeth said, fidgeting a little by plucking at the sleeve of her gown.

Darcy sighed quietly and laid a hand on Elizabeth's cheek, tilting her head up. Where she had initiated their first kiss, Darcy acted first this time to break the awkward tension between them. His lips kissed Elizabeth softly, moving over the fullness as she parted them. He reached his arm around her waist to pull Elizabeth closer; the kiss deepening and making them both flush hotly. He could easily get lost in this woman, Darcy thought to himself. When a flicker of Elizabeth's tongue ran over Darcy's upper lip, he was surprised and fell back on the side of his car hard, Elizabeth falling right into him. The kiss was parted at the unexpected loss of balance. He smiled and slowly licked at his lips and the remaining taste of Elizabeth on them.

"I think it's best we stop before this goes further than we want at the moment." Darcy rumbled, his fingertips brushing over Elizabeth's swollen lips.

"I think so too." She said breathless.

"I'll keep in touch, Lizzie. Enjoy the rest of your party."

"Uh huh." She smiled at Darcy and backed away so he could get into his car. She stood there and watched Darcy pull away and head off to the road that would take him back to the highway towards London.

-o-

"Lizzie!" Jane called out to her sister, a handful of mail in her clasp. "You got some responses back from your resume!"

Elizabeth walked down the hall and went to Jane as they headed to the kitchen to grab some tea. Jane handed her a couple of envelopes but watched as Jane's hand shook as she held one envelope in her hand. Jane looked up and gave her a nervous smile, then handed it to Elizabeth.

"I can't open it! I'm too nervous."

Taking the proffered envelope, Elizabeth noted the British Solicitors mark on the front. Smiling, she slipped a finger under the end and opened it. There was the standard salutations and such, but then it got down to the results of Jane's testing and Elizabeth grinned widely.

"So?" Jane asked.

"You passed." Elizabeth stated.

"I passed?" Jane sat there dazed, not sure that she had heard correctly.

"Yes, Jane, you passed your exams." Elizabeth grinned and held out the letter to her older sister.

With a shaking hand, Jane took the letter and read over it. A smile slowly formed on her face and she clasped the missive to her chest. Elizabeth laughed and embraced her sister, happy for the woman's good news. The two of them went to go find their father to relay the good news. As always, he was in his study, reading a book or more like dozing in the window seat as the afternoon sun shone on him. The two women walked in softly and went up to their father. They watched him sleep lightly until he felt their presence through his closed eyes.

"I don't understand why an old man can't enjoy a peaceful spot of sun to quietly read a book." He playfully grumbled.

"Papa, Jane has good news!" Elizabeth said with a smile evident in her voice. The patriarch of the Bennett clan opened one eye and looked to Jane.

"Well?"

"I passed my exams, papa. I'm a fully licensed solicitor now." She smiled shyly and shakily held out the letter to Mr. Bennett. He took the letter, sat up and adjusted his glasses before reading the paper. His eyes brightened with a smile, mouth twitching. He gave a little snort and then handed the letter back to Jane.

"So, I guess you expect to work full time in the firm now, eh?"

"You need extra help and having another family solicitor in the office would help out immensely."

"Heh. You might be right there. Your mother has been badgering me about semi-retiring and letting you take over the running of the family business, Jane. Question is, are you ready for this?"

Jane smiled widely and straightened herself upright. "Yes, papa, I am."

"Fine, fine!" He waved his hand. "Then do what you want immediately, girl, but if you feel you need some help or have any questions, come to me."

"Yes, papa." Jane laughed and leaned down to kiss Mr. Bennett on the forehead before grabbing Elizabeth and pulling her out of the study.

"I need to call Charlie, we need to head to London and do some shopping! I need suits, Lizzie!" Jane rambled on quickly, her face alight with joy and anticipation as they strode through the house quickly back to the kitchen.

Elizabeth laughed and went about to putting a kettle on the stove, and grab cups, tea, and sugar, from the cabinets. "I'm really happy for you, Jane! I know we joked about you working with Papa to keep an eye on him but this will be good for you."

"It will be, it is! Mother has to know, where is she?" Jane flitted around the kitchen, looking out the windows to see Mrs. Bennett's car gone.

"Where is she always at this time? At the pub getting lunch ready for the hungry masses."

"More like being in gossip central and finding out all the dirt of what happened at the ball last night." Jane paused and turned to Elizabeth. "You outdid yourself with that party. Everyone enjoyed it."

"I'm glad. Even if there were a couple of mishaps, it went well, didn't it?" Elizabeth smiled softly as Darcy flashed into her mind.

"Mmmhmm, it did. Though Caroline was an ugly shade of red by the end of the night and left in storm. I wonder why that could be? Does it have to do with a certain dark, handsome, and brooding man?"

"I don't know if Darcy was the cause of her ire and really, don't care. That snide, uppity, arrogant…."

"Lizzie! Caroline is many things but please, she is Charlie's sister. I have never had anything but kindness from her."

"I'm sorry, Jane. She would be kind to you because of Charlie. For me, I have nothing but scorn and jealousy because Darcy decided to show his attentions to me instead of her."

"A man has a right to choose who they want and Caroline needs to accept that." Jane dropped a couple of teabags into the cups just as the whistle on the kettle started to sound.

"Someone needs to tell her that." Elizabeth grumbled.


End file.
